Double Dare
by PinkString99
Summary: Tetsuji Honda from the soon-to-come yaoi novel 'Who Cares' is thrown into the forest by a bullying gang and told to retrieve the eight notes hidden in the forest before they'll let him out! Little do they all know the Slenderman legends are real- and so are yaoi fangirls! warning tentacle yaoi / rape, chase, bondage, vampirism all that lovely stuff! Enjoy, and reviews are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

On a request for more tentacle yaoi and my recent interest (obsession) with Slenderman, I decided to cross a character from a story I'm co-writing with a friend. He's an uke from the yaoi-novel Who Cares, a vampire under my rules of what a vampire is, and he is about to meet... the Slenderman! Dun dun dun! Honestly, I don't get why there's not more tentacle yaoi on the awesome guy, I couldn't find much and what I did find wasn't really that good... so, here's hoping I can introduce some good stuff to the legend! :D WARNING yaoi, tentacle 'rape' and if you're just looking for action, skip ahead a chapter or so. Enjoy!

~Double Dare~

Go into the woods they said. It'll be fun they said. …

You're a chickenshit, they said… There's no such thing, they said… For all I knew, Zac's gang had put these notes up for me to find and one of the guys was hiding in the forest waiting for me. Or they all were. But I couldn't squeeze out of a double dare I had accepted… besides, if I succeeded, they'd leave me alone. All of them. For good. No more swirlies, no more dumpsters, no more books and paper gone flying. I had to do this. And double-besides, it was a double dare… and they had locked the gate to the ten-foot barbed-wire fence once I had gone in. They would only let me out if I brought back all eight notes.

But Yuu had given me a book today. A book about this forest and why it was fenced off. Apparently, people had died here… but I was a vampire, granted one who didn't use his powers in front of other people. If there was a murderer or a spirit or Zac's gang was just drunk off their asses with knives again, I'd live through it whether I liked it or not and- pause my thoughts. There was a note! Hanging on a tree!

I ran over to it, forgetting all about the gang and the dare and the warnings. I stopped as I reached for it though, staring with wide eyes at the note.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxX

Tetsuji took it off the tree with a trembling hand, his emerald eyes scanning the first note. A figure about a half-mile away watched him carefully. Did Tetsuji really dare stay in one place?

"He's watching...," Tetsuji read in a whisper. A sketch of a blank face and dark, angled shoulders was in the bottom corner of the page. He pocketed the page and walked on, a little chilled now. He used the flashlight even though his heightened senses allowed to see fine in the dark. He gathered the next two notes ("Always watching." "He will eat you.") without noticing the snapping branches and crunching leaves getting closer behind him. He approached an old construction site, littered with cement and bricks and tools and huge concrete pipes. He smirked to himself, walking into one and barking suddenly.

"Awoop!"

"Awoop… awoop…" The tube echoed his voice. He smiled bigger when he found the fourth note, just as creepy as the rest.

"Right behind you?" He turned quickly, scared only for a second. He shook his head, checking out the other tubes. I'm letting all this get to my head. Four more and I'm home free. Mom's gonna kill me for staying out this late…

There was a flickering light in the distance. He was immediately drawn towards it, finding an old public washhouse. He crinkled his nose at the mildew smell, covering his nostrils with the back of his hand and going in.

"Awoop!"

"Awoop! Awoop! Awoop…" This place echoed even better! Tetsuji laughed aloud, then shrunk into his jacket a bit when the laugh returned in a creepy, whispy pitch. "The tiles… must help the acoustics…," he considered, staying silent as he continued down the hallway. The door creaked behind him, and he pulled his jacket tighter, putting his hood over his head as if it would protect him. "Wind… or Zac… Zac leave me alone! We agreed I could do this ALONE!" He cried, clutching the papers in his pocket. "Three more… There!" One on the far wall, in a room with the shower piping torn, rusted, broken, exposed. He grabbed it, not bothering to read it, and ran back out of the building, panting heavily. His flashlight started to flicker, so he turned it off to save power and just used his enhanced vision. But the sixth note read, "You're next."

Just back into the thickness of the trees, Tetsuji screamed. He'd felt a hand on his shoulder and bolted straight out away from the touch. He hid behind a tree and peeked out. "Zac, leave me alone! I'm almost done!" He saw someone move behind a tree a few yards away, and he ran the other direction, quickly coming to the fence. "Guys, let me out, this isn't funny! I found your stupid notes, now stop messin' around!" But this wasn't where he'd come in. The gate was on the other side. So who-

'Hello Tetsuji,' a wispy voice said into his ear. Tetsuji turned, tearing his sleeve on the fence.

"W-who? Zac, stop it! Please!" He ran again, going for the other side straight through the woods. Something snagged on his ankle, something soft, and he fell, catching himself and  
dropping his half-moon glasses. His wavy, light brown hair fell across his face and messed in his hood. He brushed both his hair and his hood back as he sat up, hyperventilating. He looked up to see a note on the tree behind himself, and he snatched it. "One more… one more…" As he read the note to himself, that wispy voice read it aloud.

'You won't escape.' Tetsuji looked up… and up… at a tall, skinny, long-armed figure staring down at him in a clean, jet black suit and tie… and a white, faceless façade. Tetsuji scrambled to run away, only to be stopped by a smooth, shining black appendage that wrapped around his torso, pinning his arms to his sides. He attempted to scream, only to find another black arm wrapping around his mouth and holding it shut. Tetsuji was pinned with his back to the tree, a few feet off the ground. The figure tilted its blank face up at Tetsuji, standing still as two more black appendages wriggled behind its back in undulating, synchronized waves. His green eyes nearly glowed in the moonlight as he stared down, dumbfounded and terrified at his captor. The slenderman… is real?!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2~

Tetsuji whimpered, squirming in the grip of the… tentacles? The one around his mouth loosened, shifting up to caress his cheek and making him flinch. That wispy voice returned to his mind, like a whisper from a mouth with its lips on his ear.

'You are cold… like me,' the whisper said, sounding like it was smiling. Tetsuji stared directly where he imagined the eyes should be, the blank face scaring him more and chilling his already icy bones.

"S-slenderman…," he muttered, almost inaudible. It was a question and recognition.

'Yes?' The whispering voice chuckled as the black appendage went down from his cheek to his neck, then to his chest over his heart. He seemed to realize it wasn't a question that needed answering and continued with his curiosity. 'You have no heartbeat.' Slenderman tilted his head, and then the black arm shot up to Tetsuji's mouth, making him flinch again. It gently lifted his lip to reveal a short retracted fang, and with a massage to the gum, it extended, making Tetsuji whimper again. 'Vampire. I am honored,' he chuckled. 'You could have easily escaped me, prey. You realized being in my grasp weakens your natural powers? And on the night of a full moon, could you have made yourself any more vulnerable?'

"What do you want from me?! You can't kill me!" Tetsuji said, struggling and kicking.

'There are far better things than death. But I sense your pursuers think you have run off- we should continue somewhere private, Tetsuji Honda.'

"H-how did you know-mm!" Slenderman wrapped his mouth again and walked off into the forest with Tetsuji in tow, held above the ground by two of his four extra appendages. He glided through the brush, his legs moving like he was walking but his feet not seeming to touch the ground. Tetsuji continued to kick and wriggle, trying to use his strength to break free… which, any other time would have worked… Slenderman laughed in his chilling whisper, sounding more like a voice-trampled cackle. He took Tetsuji back to the old wash house, putting a hand on the wall to still the flickering lights. They stayed dim, and he sat Tetsuji down on the counter of one of the larger rooms, keeping his hold tight. His small figure with no help of his powers did practically nothing, in fact, it encouraged the wandering spirit who, if he could, would be smiling in amusement.

'Poor vampire…' Slenderman slid closer, until he was 'face' to face with Tetsuji. The latter froze, green eyes wide in terror as the former squeezed him tighter, crushing his arms against his ribs. 'You're thirsty.' Slenderman tilted his head at a ninety-degree angle, looking like a broken doll. 'Bite me,' he taunted, hissing a laugh into Tetsuji's ear. Tetsuji turned his head away, cringing at the blood-curdling sight of the inhuman contortion. Holding still, Slenderman gave a disappointed 'hrm' in Tetsuji's ear. 'Your enhanced healing is gone… you may be immortal, but I guarantee it is excruciating to lose a rib or two.' The grip around Tetsuji's middle suddenly became unbearable, squeezing him the way one would a splinter with tweezers. He screamed under the wrap on his mouth, and Slenderman stopped just before the first rib could fracture. He leaned close as if he could actually speak, the side of his blank face brushing Tetsuji's. 'It would be in your best interests to obey…' He tilted his head again, loosening the grip enough for Tetsuji to move. He let go of his mouth, the black appendage joining the other two at Slenderman's back in the synchronized wave.

A muffled whimper escaped Tetsuji's freed mouth, along with two elongated fangs more than ready to bite anything put in front of him. Closing his eyes, he leaned forward impulsively and bit down on the exposed white flesh, his fangs making their distinct sound of puncture breaking taut skin and immediately drawing blood. He was nervous, incredibly so, until a thick, black liquid oozed like blood from the punctured skin.

It was heaven. No blood had ever tasted this good, not even fresh catches brought from mother, the skilled hunter. He swallowed greedily, latched onto Slenderman's neck and moaning softly at the taste. So smooth, so sweet, and that tangy aftertaste complimented it so well- the metallic tingle trailed down his throat as he guzzled, feeling like he could never be full. His captor let him drink his fill, from which Tetsuji withdrew reluctantly. He couldn't take any more in, but he wanted to… he licked at the puncture marks until they sealed back in a pearly white. Slenderman left a pause of silence as he straightened, letting his prey rest his head upon his flat chest.

'… good?' Tetsuji nodded, slowly, reluctantly, then shifted in the tight hold, getting… hot? He'd never felt his own heat before- the only warmth he'd ever known was the initial touch of fresh blood to his tongue. This heat radiated from within him, boiling out and making him breathe heavily. 'You're my first vampire in years. And my last wouldn't even bite me, he said he'd rather die… he missed out,' the well-dressed wanderer chuckled. 'You're quite young, too… you match the age you look- perhaps twelve, thirteen?'

"Sixteen…," Tetsuji said in a quiet exhale, frowning. Everyone said he looked younger.

'You fooled even me.' Slenderman nuzzled Tetsuji's head, waiting for the effects of his blood to kick in.

"What… what do you want from me…?" Tetsuji asked breathlessly, his head spinning and his tongue craving for another lick of the delicious liquid.

'I'm quite bored. You have solved that boredom, and I would like to propose something. I was going to kill you, horribly, in front of those who mocked you and sent you in here… but I quite like you. A vampire who refuses to use his powers, even in danger? Troubled soul,' he scoffed, a black arm reaching back out to caress Tetsuji's cheek. 'Will you hear my offer, or shall I proceed to kill you?' Tetsuji gulped.

"Not much of a choice," he said in a weaker voice than he'd hoped. "I'll hear it…" In that creepy-ass whisper of yours… get a mouth! No… don't… it'd be like a creepy tear in your face with a black wriggly tongue like that picture in that book… Tetsuji shuddered at the image.

'My blood. Whenever you want it, as much as you want… in return for my possession of you. I may have you, take you, play with you… whenever and however I please.'

"And if I refuse…?" Tetsuji curled his lips in, drawing his head back away to look to the side, his wavy hair shrouding his oval face.

'Then I shall proceed as I do with my normal victims…' The black tentacle eased around Tetsuji's face, suddenly pulling his chin back to face Slenderman. 'I will stalk you… you will be the only one who can see me. I'll worm my way into your head, slowly, so it looks as if you're dipping into insanity. I'll turn pleasure into pain and love into hate. I will drive you mad… and then I will kill you, only when I have you begging for death at my feet.' This threat was given in a cheery tone, the whisper laughing dryly here and there for a dramatic pause. Tetsuji shivered and shifted his legs, feeling hot and weird and now even more terrified. He didn't see though, how accepting was a bad thing. He'd never have to kill anyone again if supplied with blood- blood that tasted more pure than anything he'd ever had, blood that warmed him from the inside out… Very slowly, he gave a nod. 'I need to hear you say it…,' the demonic spirit whispered with a 'grin.' 'Say you are mine, 'I belong to Slenderman."

Tetsuji bit his lip, puncturing in one spot with his slightly longer right fang. "I… belong… t-to Sl… Slenderman," he stuttered out, staring directly at the blank face before him. The instant he finished, a low laugh could be heard, ringing in his head.

'I gave you my part tonight already… Now it's my turn,' Slenderman stated, his other appendages now drifting closer to Tetsuji, who glanced between all four of the extra limbs nervously.

What have I done?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

The smooth black arms with their perfect, rounded ends slithered around Tetsuji's body, making him moan unintentionally. Two slid up his shirt, caressing his cool skin and looking for weak spots. He gave a louder moan when they found his nipples, rubbing at them firmly when he reacted so strongly.

'You look so adorable with the blush in your pale cheeks, especially in this lighting. Would you like to see?' Slenderman turned Tetsuji in his grip, still holding his arms tight to his torso, and faced him slightly towards the mirror behind them both. Tetsuji blushed harder as he saw the lustful look on his own face.

"What did you do to me?" He pleaded. "Why… why do I feel like this?" His legs shifted again, squeezing together uncomfortably as the heat within him grew.

'My blood is a powerful aphrodisiac and doubles as a healing draught. Did I perhaps overlook this bit of information, my new toy?' He chuckled.

"Ah!" Tetsuji cried out as another appendage found a small sweet spot behind his earlobe, rubbing past it in a successful search for vulnerability. He unconsciously nuzzled towards the contact, pressing the smooth tentacle between his ear and shoulder to rub harder. He started to breathe more heavily as the limb kept going under his collar and into his sleeve, wrapping around his arm and then pulling back. The one around his middle let go, slowly, and then two wrapped around his wrists and pulled them together, one wrapping around both then and holding them high above his head.

Tetsuji had lost all sanity to the blood coursing through his frozen veins. He became a moaning, writhing mess as the tentacles trailed across his tender skin, leaving behind tingling paths of excitement until Tetsuji was fully aroused and his body was begging for more. Without his prey noticing, Slenderman quickly had the appendages de-clothe Tetsuji and bring him forward, hanging by the hold on his wrist. He examined his new toy, spinning him around once and then back around again. Tetsuji squeezed his knees together, fidgeting with his hard-on and partially wishing it would go away. A small part of him knew this was wrong, knew he should be scared out of his mind, but his mind was fuzzy and unclear. It told him all the wrong things, like to accept what was happening… even want it.

'What a little whore, putting on such an arousing display for me when we only just met,' Slenderman teased with a condescending laugh. 'You have such erotic vocals, like a mewling cat outside in a rainstorm.' For the first time that night, Slenderman moved his actual arms, a thin-fingered hand reaching up to touch Tetsuji's face while the other splayed out across his chest. His thumb and forefinger pinched one nipple while the pinky and ring were long enough to reach and do the same to his other. Tetsuji's head rolled back in a prolonged moan as Slenderman learned his body. A cool tentacle slid up across his armpit and to his inner arm, the friction sending shivers across Testuji's heated skin.

"Ah-ah!" He shuddered as one moved down to his thigh and wrapped around it tightly. The blunt end of the arm at his thigh poked and prodded and rubbed, inching closer to his hardened private. Slenderman stretched an arm out to grab a fallen chair from the hall, then drew it back and sat down where he was, staring up at Tetsuji contentedly as he continued to explore the virgin flesh. Slenderman reached a long arm up and placed his fingertips on Tetsuji's lush pink lips.

'Suck on these. Show me what that deadly mouth can do,' Slenderman ordered. Tetsuji obeyed, his mouth falling open in another soft moan as the tentacles rubbed mercilessly at his tender nipples. Two fingers slipped into his mouth, immediately greeted by a surprisingly skilled tongue that embraced them tightly and led them in further. He suckled hard, moaning through it as the fourth tentacle rejoined the others, massaging and gripping his soft buttocks. When Slenderman was fully satisfied with Tetsuji's work, he pulled the fingers back out and brought Tetsuji closer, sitting him on his lap with his arms still held high over his head. Tetsuji's eyes widened when he felt a large hardness beneath his own, covered by a soft layer of silky suit pants. Tetsuji's knees and thighs tightened around Slenderman's hips, the feeling causing him to whimper as he ground the two of them together. Slenderman's blank face was less than reassuring, but Tetsuji was fully reassured when he was ground back, giving a shrill cry of pleasure that pulsated through his core. Slenderman slid a long-fingered hand around Tetsuji's waist, making him blush.

'Another spot? You have quite the array of vulnerable places I can exploit. I may not tire of you for a while,' he praised, his hand sliding back further and gripping his left cheek hard. With the two fingers still wet, he slid one in at first, no warning. Tetsuji nearly screamed from both pain and pleasure. The inhuman finger slid in deep, and Slenderman wiggled it slowly, waving it like his extra appendages had been doing earlier. Tetsuji shuddered, his head falling forward onto his captor's shoulder. Slenderman pulled out slightly to place two in now, stretching Tetsuji and penetrating him deep. He clawed lightly, knowing not to go too far just yet with his toy. They had plenty of time to get rougher in the future. With each new motion, Tetsuji cried louder, muffled into Slenderman's shoulder. His body buzzed with blood-induced ecstasy, and he started pushing down against the fingers that danced within him.

He whined in complaint when Slenderman withdrew the two, and then a tentacle slid into his mouth, nearly gagging him. The blood relaxed him, though, allowing the appendage deep down his throat. 'Swallow,' he was instructed. So he did, and he was very surprised when he heard a soft groan from the man whose lap he sat upon. The tentacle holding up his wrists brought them behind Slenderman's neck and let go, and Tetsuji flexed his hands before placing them on Slenderman's shoulders and holding on tight. Tetsuji swallowed again, pulsing and rubbing his tongue against the appendage. Each of his new partner's low groans gave him a small thrill, like he'd accomplished a great feat.

Soon, he was ready for the next step. Or so Slenderman deemed. The tentacle slipped out of his mouth and went around him to the back entrance, pushing at the puckered hole teasingly. Tetsuji ground back against it, continually moaning and getting louder as it very slowly went in. It was much wider than the fingers, and Slenderman did something very clever with the appendage. Its texture changed, becoming riddled with smooth bumps, and it began to pump slowly in and out of Tetsuji.

"Ahhh-Ah!" Tetsuji clamped his muscles around the appendage, jolting up and down on it as it thrusted faster. Slenderman smelled his increased output of pheromones and wrapped his thin-fingered hand tight around the base of Tetsuji's hardness.

'You will wait for me, even if it hurts,' he stated with a stern tone in his whispering echo. Tetsuji nodded, bouncing on Slenderman's lap. A second appendage quickly dove in and out of Tetsuji's mouth to wet itself, then joined the one in the back, twisting around it and making him scream in pleasure as he was stretched out further. His small hands clawed into the apparition's shoulders, and Slenderman used his free hand to draw Tetsuji closer, nuzzling his head as if he could kiss him.

Tetsuji took over this motion, gripping the back of his neck to pull him close and then planted his lips where Slenderman's should have been. It was like kissing his hand for practice, all him, no reaction… but Slenderman enjoyed it. It was arousingly adorable, Tetsuji's attempt at affection. Suddenly, Slenderman pulled the tentacles out and away from Tetsuji, who was left panting and dizzy, hanging onto his shoulders for dear life.

"M-more… kudasai [please]…"

'My little vampire whore,' Slenderman praised, running a hand through Tetsuji's wavy hair. He'd picked up the glasses Tetsuji had dropped earlier, so he reached into his pocket for those and placed them on Tetsuji. They greatly added to the cuteness factor. 'Do you want me?'

"Hai… kudasai… [yes please]," Tetsuji panted, rolling his hips forward onto Slenderman to grind into his bulging hardness. His trembling hands moved down to the black, slim pants, undoing the button and zipper eagerly as he scooted forward on Slenderman's lap. The buzz from the blood was only getting stronger, making him groan as he felt something building up beneath Slenderman's tight grip on his arousal. To add to it, Slenderman used his other hand to wrap his fingers gingerly around Tetsuji's length and start pumping it. He went slow at first, then added inhuman speed to create friction, pain, and pleasure all in one. Tetsuji doubled over, scattered moans escaping his mouth as he pressed his head down into Slenderman's stomach.

'Do you want me… in you?' Slenderman teased.

"Please!" Tetsuji begged, his hand rubbing at Slenderman's hardness. Slenderman pulled it out, pale and white and ribbed. It was at least nine inches long, and as thick as Tetsuji's own fist. It had no discernible tip, just a small slit at the top, and a bumpy, ribbed pattern ran down it in horizontal stripes. Just looking at it made Tetsuji nearly drool in anticipation. "Please, put it in… please…," he pleaded. It excreted its own lubricant, and Slenderman released Tetsuji's length for the moment it took him to rub and smooth the liquid across his own length.

'Say it again. Say who you belong to,' Slenderman ordered, leaning close to Tetsuji's ear as if he were speaking again.

"I… belong to Slenderman," he said in a stronger voice this time. With that, Slenderman lifted Tetsuji with two strong hands and lowered him down onto his length, giving him a soft groan at how tight he still was. Tetsuji cried out as he was entered, feeling torn in two as they continued. Where did it end?! So deep, so wonderfully horrible… Slenderman didn't waste a second longer, immediately pounding into Tetsuji. Somehow, they ended up on the floor with Tetsuji sprawled underneath Slenderman, his legs wrapped tight around his waist. His moans were prolonged shouts nailed with each powerful exhale from his frozen lungs. A tentacle wrapped around Tetsuji's length, squeezing him and pumping him hard until his vision was blurred and spotted with stars. Another came down and rubbed gently at his sac, earning higher-pitched moans and harder thrusts against Slenderman's. They both picked up the pace, moving faster, and Slenderman allowed Tetsuji some of his powers. The healing made him tighten around Slenderman's length, the strength allowed him greater force in his thrust, the speed allowed him… greater speed… and all of his senses grew even stronger.

There was a very specific smell to Slenderman- a manly musk mixed with the lovely bite of winter pine, and a faint trace of blood that to Tetsuji made the perfect perfume. A tentacle slid into his mouth, in and out and in and out, and it tasted sweet! Like his blood, only in a solid form, like a lollipop he could suck and lick to his whim. Every inch of his skin tingled with electric crackles and snaps that made him twitch and jump in arousal. He was almost there, if only he would just-

"Ah!" Tetsuji arched as Slenderman took his waist into both slim hands, squeezing his torso with his long thumbs and kneading the soft skin. With his erection released, Tetsuji was able to finish, his seed blossoming across his torso until he was stained with the same color as Slenderman's blank face. He panted, his body jaggedly continuing the pace as his mind faded in the aftermath of his explosion. Slenderman pulled and pushed him against his length, finally losing it to Tetsuji's tightness. A groaning whisper echoed through Tetsuji head and he felt a burst of warmth enter him. Tetsuji whimpered and moaned, his red face twisting in fulfillment and lust. Slenderman gripped him 'round the waist once more and pulled him off, his chest heaving like he was breathing just as heavily as Tetsuji. He slid a hand over his bald, white head and sat up on his knees, retracting his appendages. "S-slen-… slender…," Tetsuji repeated in soft whispers, his hands reaching up for the spirit he still craved. Slenderman took both of his hands into one of his own, and Tetsuji passed out from exhaustion with a crooked smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxX

The alarm went off. I slapped my hand at it, groggy and sore. I must have made it home after that weird dream in the bath house. Maybe the guys had drugged me or some shit like that… I reached for my glasses out of habit and found a piece of paper instead. It was yellowed slightly, and looked familiar- this was just like the notes from the forest. Had some of it been real?

'I will see you again soon, my lovely new toy.' And at the bottom corner of the note was a picture of Slenderman's profile, his blank face staring off to the side. I looked nervously in the direction his profile was facing to see a smooth black arm slink away from my window and disappear.

**So, whatcha think! Shoot me a review if you want, feel free to request scenarios and such, and if you REALLY like it, maybe I'll write a sequel for the other characters to meet Slendy too! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So~ I hear some people like Slendsuji? w… I shall continue then, my little darlings. =w= *petting readers* yissss this pleases writer~**

**XD thanks for the reviews, guys! More Slender comin' your way!**

Chapter 4~

"Take the stupid notes, Zac!" I flung the pages at him, still freaked out. I'd found them in my jacket while getting dressed for school. "I don't know what the hell you did to me last night, but it was funny!"

"Dude…" Zac's thugs surrounded me in the empty hall. The bell had rung a few minutes ago- I was never late for class! "After we locked you in, we left," Zac laughed. "I went home, they went home…" The tall blonde with the scar on his eye gestured to his members. "And we never left any notes in the woods, you weirdo. You believe in this crap? It's to scare little kids- like you, I guess," he cackled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxX

"That's bull, you were following me! I heard you-ah!" Zac picked Tetsuji up by his collar and held him up off the ground. Two members laughed quietly in the background.

"You callin' me a liar, Tit-sucker?!" Zac demanded. Tetsuji recognized that faint smell on his breath, the powder on his collar, and the stagger to his step. He'd gone straight home last night and went with his usual routine- getting drunk or high or whatever he and his thugs did.

"N-… yes! You're messing me, and I'm tired of it!" Tetsuji flailed in Zac's arms. He refused to his powers on a human, afraid he would hurt, or worse, kill someone. Zac wasn't afraid to hurt anybody, and let Tetsuji know that as he flung him down into the floor. A shorter member of the gang grabbed Tetsuji as he tried to run away, and Tetsuji whimpered, knowing what would come next.

"Zephiris!" Tetsuji sighed when he heard the vice principal's name. Maki let go of Tetsuji immediately, and the gang scattered so they didn't look so uniform. Zac groaned, rolling his neck and looking back at the vice principal. She cocked her hip with a hand on it and tilted her tiny glasses down at him even though Zac was far taller than she.

"Nani…? [what?]" Zac groaned. She started lecturing him and gestured for Tetsuji to leave and get to class. There were no marks on him, as usual, so she couldn't get Zac for anything other than another tardy.

A slim figure peered out from behind the lockers to watch as the members gradually went to their classes and the short Asian lady clicked the other direction in her tiny heels. He stuck to the shadows as he followed Tetsuji's scent to another classroom. His new toy was quite vulnerable for an immortal.

Tetsuji breathed a sigh of relief at lunch, glad he finally had someone to sit with. "Yuu-san!" He called, waving an excited hand. His bespectacled friend shyly glanced at Tetsuji and gestured to a table near the corner.

"Konnichiwa," Yuu greeted, pushing his glasses up his nose and shoving his face in a book. Tetsuji smiled and plopped his bag on the table.

They had met a week ago at the library, having grabbed the same book at the same time. Tetsuji wasn't one for social convention, and so they had fought over it in silent grunts and weak struggles. When the comic book ripped and pages exploded dramatically, however, they had both broken into loud laughter. Tetsuji hadn't felt that good around a human in a long time, and they had reached for the cover page at the same time, meeting hands. Tetsuji remembered the blush in his own and in Yuu's face, and it reminded him of a friend he'd had a long time ago. It was the same blush his quiet friend sported now behind that text book.

"How did it go last night? The school's buzzing about it since you gave Zac those notes you drew," Yuu muttered quietly. His voice and face seemed uninterested, but Tetsuji knew it was just a disguise- the same disguise he used to hide himself from the world.

"I didn't draw the notes. I found them. Yuu-san… I'm not sure how much was a dream and how much was real, but I don't remember making it home last night. And when I woke up, I was in bed with a note, this note, on my nightstand." Tetsuji pulled the note out and tried to give it to Yuu. Yuu pulled away.

"I don't… Oh, let me see!" He snatched it, reading over it.

"Yuu-san… I think Slende-"

"SHH!" Yuu shushed Tetsuji loudly, shrinking back into his book when he attracted a few odd glances.

"I think he's real." Yuu was silent for a moment, and then pulled out the mythology book from his backpack.

"I checked it out. Here, tell me what you saw in reference," he said, scooting the book to Tetsuji with it opened to a picture of Slenderman. There were a few different pictures- one of a dog with many dark limbs coming out of its back, a slim gentleman with no face and a fancy suit, and multiple ghost-like figures that were very long and matched the trees in the background sketches.

"Well, I don't know if it was a dream… but what I saw looked like this one," Tetsuji pointed to the gentleman, "with these," he pointed to the dog with the extra limbs.

"He really has tentacles?" Tetsuji blushed deep red. The word brought back a few flashes he hadn't wanted to remember, but he nodded slowly. They kept going over the night and what he saw until the lunch bell rang, and then agreed to sit together again tomorrow. Before they parted, Yuu grabbed Tetsuji's hand and held it tightly.

"Tetsuji-san…"

"Hai?"

"Be careful, please. The myths about him… he's a murderer, a con artist, a dark spirit, there's nothing good written about him. I'm worried… don't let him trick you," Yuu warned.

"Honestly, I don't even know if it was real, it just felt real. What I can remember, at least…" Yuu let go and hurried off. He wasn't one for good-byes, and nor was Tetsuji. Tetsuji's stalker put a hand to where his smiling lips would be. 'How adorable… Perhaps I need to work harder so he won't so easily forget me.' He glanced back in Zac's direction as he slowly made his way out of the lunch room. The easy-going gang leader was now on Slenderman's list, and if they crossed paths, it wouldn't be pretty. Slenderman sank into the shadows as Zac walked closer, and he leaned out just in time to catch a whisper's earshot of the bully.

'Tetsuji is mine. You will pay if you hurt him,' Slenderman warned. Zac turned suddenly, swaying a bit from the beer he'd snuck at lunch. His little brother Max walked by then and he figured he'd just missed something he said.

"What's up, Maxina?" Zac scruffed his little brother's hair.

"Tomare! [Stop it!]" Max complained. "Did you find everything last night?" Zac frowned, thinking about his mother's secret stashes everywhere.

"Yeah… you?"

"Found an extra and sold it today."

"Good. We need to keep that money out of her hands, oh, and I snagged some dinner for us," Zac held up a brown bag.

"The poor kid brown bags from lunch…? Seriously?" Zac glared at Max and shoved the bag into his chest.

"It's better than nothing. Now shut up and get to class," Zac scolded. Max mocked him with his tongue sticking out, but obeyed. Cold rice was better than nothing, even if it looked and felt like maggots. And maggots were better than the coke trails left around their apartment… Zac was determined to get something better for his brother. He hated the cold, day-old rice just as much as he did, and he knew he had to get meds for his mom, too.

When Tetsuji's stalker was sure he was safely on his way home, he followed Zac across town. He laughed to himself as he watched the gang leader mug some guy off the street for all the cash in his wallet. It was funny to him, what a knife and a hardened pair of eyes could do to a mortal. And if he was right, he could see the agony tearing Zac's expression as he ran away from the scene with the man's money. When Zac got home, Max had already beat him there and was playing videogames on their small TV. "Hey, knucklehead, order a pizza," Zac said, flinging a few bills at Max. He counted the money again to make sure of what he had, and then stashed it in a shoe in the back of the closet.

"Who'd you nab this time?" Max sneered as he dialed the nearest place on his phone, following his brother to their shared room.

"Just some guy who didn't have anyone with him. No ring, no family pictures in the wallet. I just took the cash and ran. No harm," Zac tried to justify himself as he grabbed his stolen iPod and hid under his Eminem-blasting earbuds. "Let me know when it gets here, and if mom comes home. Tip the guy about ten, just for all the stairs he has to climb," he instructed. Max did so, and they feasted on hot pepperoni pizza, the best dinner all week. The rice and two slices would be saved for their mother, if she ever came home.

Slenderman watched, a bit disgusted, as the scarred mortal jacked off in the middle of the night to a filthy rap song, but was curious at how quickly he stopped when the door opened. He sprang out of bed, pulling his pants up, with a sincere look of worry on his face. He just barely caught the woman who'd stumbled in the front door.

"Mom? Mom, we got you dinner," he said, pulling her upright. Her lax expression and cracked lips said enough to Zac as he closed and locked the door. He pulled her tall heels off and put a large shirt of his own over her revealing dress, then slid her over to the couch.

"She okay…?"

"Max, go back to bed." Zac checked pulse and temperature, then made a glass of water and set out a container with the pizza in it for her, for when she woke up again. He sat in a chair across from her, after brushing the dirty laundry off the seat, and propped his face in his hands. The figure watching from the shadows was not surprised at the sight. Mortals were often victim to such situations. But this was the offender of his newest possession- he had to know the details before he attacked, the same way Zac had justified the mugging. But such a defense was not required yet, not as Zac sobbed silently at the sight of his  
near-dead mother, who had somehow, miraculously made it home again. Max cried silently in the other room, unaware his brother was even capable of crying as the two unknowingly shared sorrow in their pitiful circumstances.

On the other side of town, a beautiful, busty vampire force-fed her stubborn son a plastic pack of O-positive and then tucked him into bed, kissing away his 'bad dream' that he'd neglected to tell her about. Tetsuji huffed as he thought about his day, thinking it couldn't possibly get any worse. A vampire, a killer by instinct, not by choice, getting bullied and beat and teased into bad situations every day. It couldn't get any worse than that.

While back at the apartment, Zac thought the same. His mother was a mess, his brother's grades were falling, and they lived in a pigsty and stole and cheated to keep themselves off the streets. And he… one who had once been in Tetsuji's shoes… wondering if it could get any worse than a loving parent and torturous bullying, now wondered if this was truly rock bottom. And to him, the worst part was that his greatest love hated him. And it was his own fault. Tetsuji was the only light in his world, and to keep his reputation, he had to snuff that light every minute of every school day.

Slenderman drew away now that he had the whole picture and went back to his forest, ready to wait until his toy needed him again. He knew human blood would no longer sustain Tetsuji… not when he had tasted the life force of a demon who'd killed and absorbed hundreds of souls.

**Just a bit of backstory for ya! Tetsyuuji fluff is in the foreseeable future! And of course, how long can Tetsuji last without Slenderman and the demon's delectable blood? Reviews make me type faster~! And I take requests, in case anyone wants to see a certain pairing or kink for this yaoi or another! Keep 'em coming guys, and I'll do the same! Thanks so much, beloved readers. ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Back by popular demand, the story of Slendsuji continues! In this chapter, we have a fluff warning~ and possibly some 'shota,' if only by classification of underage and the fact that these two high-schoolers look about thirteen, fourteen years old. Library romance between two adorable nerds and fluffity fluff fluff for Tetsuji x Yuu x3**

Chapter 5~

A few days passed. The tales and scares of Slenderman had faded already, and Zac found new reasons to pick on Tetsuji. But he wasn't worried about that as he made his way to the library to meet his one and only friend. In the back of the library, with all the comic books and manga, he found Yuu again. He pulled a book from behind where Yuu was and stuck his face in the gap.

"Boo!"

"EEK!" Yuu covered his mouth, trying to breathe normally after jumping nearly as high as the bookshelf was tall. Tetsuji laughed quietly and put the book back, coming around to where Yuu was.

"Hello," he greeted softly.

"Don't do that!" Yuu scolded in a whisper, adjusting his glasses.

"Gomen," he apologized with a small smile. "So! I guess it was all a dream. Nothing's happened since and I've been sleeping just fine."

"I'm glad, really. I was worried…"

"I know," Tetsuji smiled, rubbing a hand over Yuu's. Yuu pulled back with a blush and slid Tetsuji a few books he thought his friend would like. Tetsuji got bored about an hour in and pulled his homework out to double-check it. He got an idea, but it had to be thought through, first. "Yuu-san?"

"Hai?" Yuu looked up from his volume. Tetsuji was surprisingly close, but he didn't back away this time.

"Could you look over this for me? I want a second opinion," Tetsuji requested, handing him an essay on Japanese culture. Yuu took it and read over it quickly, pushing his glasses up every few paragraphs.

"It's good. Why do you need my opinion? You have better grades than even me," Yuu smirked, handing it back. "Show off…"

"Not all the time. My English teacher shows off your work in my class sometimes. She doesn't name the papers, but I can tell it's you." Yuu looked up at Tetsuji from behind his manga. "You wrote a research paper about sediment's journey through a water system- the most boring assignment we've ever had- and you made it sound poetic!" Tetsuji held a finger up and shuffled through his bag, then scooted closer to Yuu with a paper in his hand and cleared his throat. "'It has come to my attention that I may be boring you, but imagine it is you at the bottom of the river. You are a tiny, helpless grain getting tossed and pulled and pushed and shaped by forces too big to control. Your flaws are polished by the punishment. And when you finally wash up on shore, after more than you think your small figure could possibly take, a wandering hand picks you. Admires you, a beautiful creation of the toils of the natural process, and from mountain to pebble, to that one soul, your journey is complete and you have been perfected. Such is nature's way.'"

Yuu stared at Tetsuji, forgetting how to speak for a moment. "You… quoted my passage?"

"I kept a few of your quotes," Tetsuji said with a smile, tucking the paper away. Yuu had not realized how close Tetsuji was until just now. "You write beautifully. You have a passion for schoolwork that most people lack, and I really like that about you. It makes me feel like I'm not so alone," he admitted.

"Yeah, well, I edited out the part where I concluded with, 'And then that joy is short-lived and the soul whom admires you so suddenly flings you back upriver. Your figure is sent into the torture in an endless cycle until you are diminished and crushed into near nothing. Such is nature's way.'" Tetsuji smiled through his short conclusion and then hugged him close, making Yuu blush deep red.

"Beautiful… Just like you, Yuu," Tetsuji chuckled, poking Yuu's nose. "I understand," he whispered into his ear. He let go then, knowing Yuu didn't like to be touched. But Yuu grabbed at him, pulling him into a tighter hug.

"You really do, don't you?" He muttered, leaning back and staring up with large eyes magnified under bigger glasses. Tetsuji nodded slowly and lifted Yuu's chin before pressing their lips together softly. Yuu gasped, but didn't pull away. His large eyes froze, locked with Tetsuji as his friend urged him to relax. Tetsuji worried his affection would be rejected, even ruin their close friendship, but he was soon greeted with returned motions. Yuu's shy, scared movements were paired with hands that reached up- one clutched Tetsuji's shirt and the other laid gently on his cheek.

"Mm…," Yuu moaned, his voice tinted with fear and confusion. Tetsuji pushed him back until he had him against the wall, crawling over him and wrapping an arm around his waist. "T-tetsuji… san…," Yuu whimpered. Tetsuji sat back and took off his own glasses, folding them and pocketing them. He slowly moved to do the same with Yuu's, but Yuu's hands stopped him.

"Yuu-san, let me see you without them, kudasai?" Tetsuji asked with a pout.

"I-I can't see without them… mine aren't a disguise, like yours," Yuu said, sticking his tongue out. Tetsuji smirked and gently snatched Yuu's tongue between his front teeth, making the boy squeak in surprise. "O-thay, o-thay, lehgo!" Tetsuji laughed quietly as he let go and Yuu slowly took off his glasses.

"Wow… you look older without them," Tetsuji said with a tilt of his head.

"You look… blurrier…," Yuu said. Tetsuji could tell when Yuu looked at his nose instead of his eyes. He smiled and leaned closer, brushing noses with Yuu.

"How about now?" He whispered. Yuu's face grew hot again, but he could see Tetsuji now- in greater detail than he'd ever seen with his glasses on. He nodded slowly, then bridged the gap between them and kissed Tetsuji. He wrapped a hand behind Tetsuji neck as they sank deeper, tasting and experimenting with each other. Yuu's gut flipped as he started imagine someone else in Tetsuji's place, but he couldn't pull himself out of the fantasy… until he heard a creak and a thump behind Tetsuji and opened his eyes.

"Tetsuji!" He pointed, and Tetsuji turned to see the towering bookshelf behind himself falling.

"No!" Tetsuji spread his arms against the wall and tucked his head, groaning as it fell against his back and books went tumbling heavily to the floor.

'Damn…'

Yuu watched in astonishment as his best friend, barely bigger than he was, held up the heavy wood bookshelf and didn't seem fazed by the encyclopedias that had hit him in the spine. Tetsuji stared at Yuu, holding his breath as he forced his arms to tremble, making himself look weaker.

"Yuu-san… move!" He grunted. Yuu took a few quick breaths, worried, and scurried out from under Tetsuji when he heard the wood creaking. Tetsuji exhaled sharply and let go, collapsing to the floor with the shelving and books on top of him.

"Tetsuji!"

**Did Tetsuji survive?! Who was Yuu imagining in his place? Why did the bookshelf suddenly fall onto the adorable couple?! Will Yuu figure out what Tetsuji really is? Will Zac ever come back into the story?! You decide, fateful readers! Read and review, and your efforts shall be rewarded~ Thanks for reading! To be continued~ (No really, review please ^^; it's the only way I know what you people want!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Interim plot and a few revealing secrets ;D lemon shall continue in coming chapters if you're here for p0rn and not plot . if you're doing that, at least leave a review on the 'good' chapters o no really, just thanks for reading! :D Love you guys/gals!**

Chapter 6~

Yuu couldn't see anything but a big blur of browns and whites- his glasses were under with Tetsuji. "Someone! Help!" He stumbled closer to the shelf and started trying to pick books out from the pile. Tetsuji stayed under- he knew Yuu would freak out, but he would freak out more if he knew Tetsuji could have stopped the bookshelf with his mind and flung it through the wall and out into the courtyard if he wanted to. Besides, now he was the hero. He had to admit, it was pretty cool.

The librarian came quickly, with a few other students, and they dug Tetsuji out of the pile. Yuu nearly tackled him in a tight hug.

"Honda-san!" Tetsuji faked a groan as he sat up, fixing his hair.

"I'm fine, I'm fine…"

"You just took a bookshelf to the back! We need to get you to the nurse!" Yuu pulled Tetsuji up and grabbed both of their packs, when the schoolbell rang to go to class. Tetsuji held Yuu's glasses out.

"Take these and get to class. I'll have the librarian take me, okay?"

"Promise you'll go to the nurse?!" Yuu panicked, putting his glasses on quickly.

"I promise. Now don't be late to class!"

"Got it!" Yuu scurried the other way, knowing his last class was across the school. Tetsuji pushed his glasses up his nose and slung his bag over his shoulder, sighing as the librarian took him to the nurse.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxX

But Yuu didn't make it to class. As he jogged past the lockers, panting, something soft tripped him. He expected it to be Zac and blushed as he sat up, adjusting his glasses. But the shadow on the floor in front of him was much taller than Zac, and the arms were disproportionally long. And there were four extra arms… waving and undulating like… tentacles! Yuu couldn't scream as he turned and was met with two of the black arms- one around his mouth and one holding his arms to his sides. He was squeezed tight, almost enough to suffocate, and carried out of the school in silence as he struggled in panic. Slenderman didn't notice as Yuu tossed his glasses off and they landed in the corner by the lockers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxX

Tetsuji yawned as he headed home, wondering why Yuu hadn't stopped to see him after school. He felt extremely tired… like when he'd go two weeks without a drink. Maybe Mom had grabbed him something while she was out today.

"I'm home!" No response. He pulled a note off the fridge. 'Gone hunting, should be home soon if you're reading this, love you,' it read. Tetsuji threw the note away and checked the fridge for any leftover bags. "Iie~," he whined. "Homework for dinner again…" Tetsuji flicked the lights on and set his bag down on the table. He heard a clatter further back in the house and jumped up. "Mom!" He went down the hall, looking around. "I left the front open, why'd you take the ba-"

"TETSUUJIIII!" Yuu screamed from the guest room. Tetsuji's eyes opened wide and he burst in to see Yuu held against the wall by two black tentacles and Slenderman shadowed in the corner by the window. A third wrapped around Yuu's mouth. Slenderman had only allowed him the chance to scream to bring Tetsuji back.

'We made a deal,' Slenderman whispered.

"Put him down!" Slenderman made a loud static growl that made Tetsuji clutch his head in pain. He tightened his grip on Yuu, making the boy whine loudly under the cover on his mouth. "S-stop, don't hurt him!" The static growl stopped.

'Repeat our deal,' he demanded threateningly, his head tilted like he was looking at Tetsuji. It took him a minute to understand what Slenderman wanted him to say.

"I… belong to Slenderman?" The grip loosened, and Yuu started to gain his color back. "Let him go, please! Why are you doing this?!"

'You let him touch you,' Slenderman hissed, that static becoming a fuzzy white noise in the back of Tetsuji's head.

"Well he- he's my friend!" Tetsuji defended.

'If he remains close with you, I will kill him,' Slenderman stated bluntly, dropping Yuu on the floor. Yuu hadn't heard and scrambled up, sobbing and holding Tetsuji tightly. He coughed and hiccupped, scared.

"Tetsuji-san!" He blubbered, gripping at his friend's shirt. "Y-y-you were r-right! He-he-hehee-hee," his breath became hysterical and Tetsuji pulled him away from the demon, glaring into that blank face.

"Shh… it's okay… I won't let him hurt you," Tetsuji promised. "I'll take you home. It's late."

'I'm coming with you,' Slenderman added. It wasn't a question.

"Remain hidden," Tetsuji replied in the same tone. The static faded and Slenderman was gone when he looked back.

"W-where'd he go?"

"Don't worry about it. Let's get you home."

Yuu was able to walk off most of his panic, but Tetsuji grew angrier as he saw the bruises along his friend's neck and arms. Slenderman followed unnoticed in the shadows.

"Tetsuji. You said it was a dream," Yuu whimpered.

"I thought it was. I guess not. I'll figure it out, alright, he can't really hurt me."

"Yes he can!" Yuu stopped in front of Tetsuji and held his hands out. "He's an age-old psychotic murderer and rapist!" Tetsuji tried to get Yuu to keep walking with a sweat drop rolling down his temple.

"Yuu, please, don't worry about me."

"What, you're gonna tell me now that you LIKE that thing?! 'I belong to Slender!'," he mocked. "What the hell has that thing done to you?!" Slenderman's static grew louder again, and Tetsuji cringed.

"Stop yelling!" He grabbed Yuu's wrists and pulled him close into a hug. "There are a few things you don't know about me. Things that make me a little less vulnerable than you. Please, I beg you, trust me. I'll get it sorted out." He kissed Yuu's temple. "For now, though, we can't be as close as we were earlier today. I don't want him to hurt you."

"I don't want him to hurt you either!" Yuu whined, hugging Tetsuji tight. He was silent for the rest of the walk, and silent through the parting, and Tetsuji arrived home to a clear mind and a well-fed mother with a fresh drink for him.

"Suji-suji," she cooed when he walked in. "I thought you'd beat me back!"

"I was walking a friend home," he said quickly. "I did beat you back," he pointed to the backpack.

"Well, here, have some dinner and finish up your homework." She handed him a freshly-prepared bag of blood and he sipped it up like a juice box. His nose crinkled.

"Who'd you nab this time?"

"A girl on death row at the hospital. They were about to pull her plug. Pure blood, brain damage. What do you think?" She asked in excitement. "I thought it was delicious!"

"Um… it's great… thanks," he faked a smile, and it was enough for her.

But it was a lie. He'd had pure blood before and it tasted nothing like this. I don't understand… This tasted like a criminal she'd bit off the street! Maybe I'm just tired… He finished up his homework and hit the sack.

'I'll make him wait one more day… or until he figures it out,' the demon grinned to himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxX

"I'm home! Sorry I'm late!" Yuu ran around the house looking for his parents. They were both in the office, facing opposite computer screens, clicking away as bad sixties music played quietly in the background. "Hello?"

"What do you want?" His dad snapped.

"I-I'm home…"

"I can see that."

"Didn't you wonder where I was?"

"Son, I'm busy, go do your homework in the kitchen. There's leftovers in the fridge, then get to bed. It's a school night," he instructed without taking his eyes off the screen. Yuu teared up and scurried to the kitchen. Why did he think it would be any different from any other night? He threw his bag on the table and looked through the so-called 'leftovers.' A slice of cheese pizza, leftover dry chicken from Mom's casserole last week, and honey mustard. He sighed and put everything together. Honey mustard chicken pizza wasn't too bad… just rubbery and dry in his mouth. Especially with the thought of Tetsuji and Slenderman. He was real! The legend was real! But no one would believe him. He couldn't go to his parents- they didn't care. He couldn't go the cops- they'd think he was crazy. And Tetsuji was his only friend. He didn't want to lose him to some well-dressed forest-dwelling demon!

And that kiss earlier. Tetsuji liked him? Like, like-liked him? But… he liked someone else… someone he had no shot with! Someone who transparently preferred Tetsuji over himself. The skinny, bespectacled lad plopped on his bed and pulled a small book of notes and pictures out from under his pillow.

'Los3r!' 'Kick me!' '4 I's!' A picture of a stick figure stomping on broken glasses. A picture of glasses going down a swirly toilet bowl. A picture of a rock getting dropped in a river- a rock with glasses. 'Bug eyes!' 'Stick-wad' And the insulting notes and pictures just got worse. He let a tear slip as he fingered the signature Z in the corner of all the papers.

"Zac…" And he fell asleep with the book in his arms.

***Moe explosion!* fangirls: HE LIKES HIS BULLY?! So adorable! wwww eeeee (/u)/ \(w\) ~(v)~ DAW!**

**Yes, Yuu has a thing for Zac ;D And does Tetsuji actually like Slenderman? Or is he going along with the deal for a reason? Another Slendsuji tentacle scene coming soon! Along with drama, tension, gore possibly?! Feed me reviews =o= Requests work too ;D Maybe I'll bend the story your way! I don't know what you like if you don't tell me! And please let me know when there's typos… I hate typos… typo: we hate you too pinkstring! :O *sigh* Well, there's another chapter! Let's keep it going, yeah?! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here it is, long-awaited Chapter 7! WARNING- pure lemon ahead… a nice long chapter for my lovelies because Pinkstring is going off-radar for a couple weeks! So, here for your pleasure, an extended Slendsuji tentacle yaoi! Have fun, and here's the tags/extra warnings-**

**-oral -tentacle -smut -lemon -yaoi -Slenderman (yes I count him as mythology because before the game, he was a myth! ;D) –Who Cares fanfic –pre-release -teasing -distension -vampire -demon -huge -tentacle YAOI w (but not the uber-gross kind) Enjoy! :D**

Chapter 7!

I jolted awake. The room smelled like him. All my pillows were on the floor… but I usually did that anyway. All my posters were hanging perfectly on the wall, staring at me happily in their epic comic poses… but they were upside down. All sixteen of my comic and actor posters were perfectly level in the same place, but tacked upside down. For some reason, their familiar faces looking at me inverted like that, it sent chills down my spine.

The chills turned to heat. He hurt Yuu. He'd left marks and threatened to kill him. I lost a human a long time ago… and I don't want to lose this one, too. I finally had a friend. This demon would not come between a simple friendship, even if I don't completely understand all that friendship entails and excludes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxX

I jolted awake for the fifth time. At least this time, it was morning and I could get ready for school. I went to the bathroom. There were bruises on my neck and arms- nothing a turtleneck couldn't fix. My eyes were dark and puffed from crying and not sleeping. Anyone who did pay attention to me would know I often spend my nights studying, so I really wouldn't look any different than usual.

On the way to school, every shadow tortured me. Each branch waving in the wind, in the corner of my eye, was black and smooth. Every person walking by was taller than me- strangely tall, until I looked again to see it was just a normal person. My stomach rolled over in its dark grave. I'd forgotten to eat breakfast again. I was too worried about Tetsuji.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxX

Tetsuji smacked his lips throughout his first class. His mouth was strangely dry and he couldn't understand why. He'd just had a drink last night. He should be fine for the next week. So why did every neck in the school look so vulnerable suddenly?

Luckily, Zac was having issues again- between home and school, even his short attention span didn't have time for Tetsuji. This brightened his mood a little, but when he went to meet Yuu in the library like usual, hoping to check on him, he wasn't there.

He waited. He read the same manga three times. He read the next five volumes twice. He went to class. He waited outside the school. Yuu was either not there, invisible, or avoiding him. Tetsuji frowned, hiding by the bike racks as the students dissipated. When no one was in sight, he reared back and kicked the metal stand hard, breaking the iron anchor and chain and launching it across the courtyard. Using his powers, even unintentionally, made his forehead throb, and he took a knee, holding back tears.

"I hope you're happy," he hissed. "All I ever wanted was a friend! Someone to care!" He shouted with watery eyes. He tucked away his fogging glasses and started the long walk home.

'I can be your friend,' his stalker said to himself as he followed Tetsuji home. 'I will care for you. My way. No interferences.'

Mitsukuni could tell her son was upset, but she knew he was touchy about the humans at that school. She would wait one more day. If he was still upset, then she would try to help. For now, all she could do was offer to watch a movie and cuddle with him like he was little again. He went to bed halfway through though, complaining it was a school night.

"Alright… we can… finish it tomorrow," she suggested cheerily, adjusting her night gown before turning the movie off. "Good night, Suji."

"Night."

Tetsuji plopped into bed with a heavy sigh. Shower in the morning…, he grumbled to himself. He had almost fallen asleep by the time a breeze blew in through the window, startling him. He sat up and went to it, then closed it. "Thought this was already closed…," he groaned. Two long-fingered hands suddenly slid around his chest and pulled him backwards, a tentacle wrapping around his mouth to contain his scream.

'Closed, not locked,' Slenderman hissed into his ear. Tetsuji wriggled in his grip, his powers quickly fading as the demon held him close.

"Munnnnnng!" Tetsuji whined, straining against the thin arms that held him like a straightjacket.

'Calm down… we both know I'm not here to hurt you. Unless you want me to…' At that last part, he sounded like he was smiling. Tetsuji found it to be a threat and slowly stopped moving, his head falling a bit in defeat.

"Mm-mm…," he whimpered, shaking his head softly. He gasped through his nose as he felt one of the hands reaching down and pressing against the hem of his pants.

'Ah, I'm getting ahead of myself. Your mortal friend got me quite jealous and possessive… you are mine, remember?' Tetsuji nodded as best he could in the grip of the tentacle sealing his mouth shut. 'How did that girl's blood taste? Was it fresh, delectable, pure… young, innocent, smooth?' Slenderman listed slowly, each word getting closer and louder in Tetsuji's head, even though the 'voice' remained just a whisper. As Tetsuji slowly shook his head 'no,' the tentacle released him and he flexed his jaw in slight pain. 'I can't hear you.'

"Iie… [no]. I don't understand why… Mom always hunts the best when she's not out bagging criminals," Tetsuji said quietly, staring out the window. He felt strangely comfortable in Slenderman's arms and relaxed as he watched the stars. Slenderman noticed this and took him to the bed to sit him down. Tetsuji stayed where he put him as he let go, and Slenderman stood tall over Tetsuji.

'I do apologize. Another side effect of my elixir. My blood is a mixture of the many souls I've consumed, and for you, it tastes of the innocence I've absorbed through those souls. No single human soul could ever match the enriched blood of the hundreds of souls I hold,' he explained, sounding like he was bragging. Tetsuji's mouth watered with all the talk of blood, and he rubbed his gums through his cheek as they grew sore. His fangs lengthened, and Slenderman took Tetsuji's chin in his hand. He leaned down and pressed his smooth skin to Tetsuji's lips in an attempt to kiss him. Tetsuji lustfully obliged, suckling and licking at the smooth, pale lack of mouth. 'My part of the deal was to give you my blood, as much as you need, whenever you need it. You are thirsty,' he said matter-of-factly. He knelt down in front of Tetsuji, his tentacles limp behind his back and hanging like thick vines on the floor. He loosened his collar and exposed his white neck, showing the bite mark Tetsuji had made last week. 'I didn't want it to heal. I liked it,' he admitted smugly.

"I… I like it, too…," Tetsuji admitted with a bit of pale blush in his cheeks. He leaned forward until he was off the bed, in Slenderman's lap, greedily drinking from his exposed throat. Tetsuji's chest heaved like he was panting rather than guzzling a demon's thick blood. "Mm…"

'Take as much as you like,' Slenderman said approvingly, stroking the back of Tetsuji's head. As long as things were like this, his vampire knew his place and the mortals stayed out of the way, things could be soft and gentle. He could act loving and caring, at least until the vampire's time passed.

Years were blinks for Slenderman. Humans came and passed like sand flowing off desert dunes. So-called immortals were like the boulders that made up mighty mountains, eventually tumbling their way down to become the river silt Yuu would like to compare himself to. But this vampire, he slowed time down. He had accepted Slenderman so quickly, so completely, that the demon was almost touched. But being part incubus was taking its toll on Slenderman as Tetsuji's suction sent shivers of pleasure down his thin body. He unintentionally brushed a hand against Tetsuj's crotch seam, making the boy hitch in his rhythmic meal of breaths, sucking, and soft moans. It made him bite down harder, Slenderman realized, so he did it on purpose this time. He forced his knuckles firmly against the semi-soft shaft hidden under Tetsuji's zipper, and the vampire gave a quiet squeal as he forced his fangs millimeters deeper into the white skin.

'You like that?' Slenderman asked with a tone that held more ego than inquiry. Tetsuji nodded, making the demon shudder again with the sawing effect from his fangs. Too soon for Slenderman, Tetsuji let go, gasping. He licked at the bite that spilled black liquid until it sealed over again, leaving a pair of tiny holes just above the collarbone. 'Give it a few minutes, and we will proceed,' Slenderman instructed as he lifted Tetsuji around his waist and laid him down on the bed. He held an all-fours position over him and shot his tentacles across the bed stiffly. He looked like an anthropomorphic spider caging the vampire beneath its long, rigid legs. Tetsuji, knowing what would come this time, glanced at his door to make sure it was shut.

"Don't want her to know about his…," he muttered, his fingers lingering on the first button of his shirt. Slenderman groped his growing erection again, and Tetsuji couldn't hold back the high-pitched moan that escaped his lips.

'I don't either,' his harsh, hidden voice laughed. He flicked Tetsuji's hands away and slowly unbuttoned the boy's shirt like he was a tender sashimi delicately wrapped in the dark seaweed it was steamed in. His long-fingered hands spread across Tetsuji's pale chest to move the shirt out of the way, and he could hear the slight increase in the vampire's blood flow and breathing. He took his opportunity to bring Tetsuji higher and let one of his stiff tentacles loosen. It slithered up Tetsuji's arm and nestled against his neck, toying with the back of his ear. 'You like it there? Is it sensitive?' Slenderman asked, already knowing the answer as Tetsuji held back moans as whimpers at the rear wall of his throat. He nuzzled the nub of the tentacle as it massaged the nerve behind his ear.

His many arms started their assault as Slenderman struggled to hold back and prepare the young vampire. He wanted to bring him very close before entering him, maybe even have him release a few times tonight. He wanted Tetsuji to know what pleasure was, in contrast to the pain Slenderman could cause him if he ever strayed from their deal.

"Ahh!" Tetsuji's back arched off the bed as a thin tentacle pressed firmly on his crotch.

'Sh-sh-sh… we don't want to alert anyone,' Slenderman warned. A thick tentacle wormed around Tetsuji's mouth until his lips parted obediently, and it slid down his throat slowly. Tetsuji took the opportunity to suck hard on it, right before the demon could tell him to, and the order was replaced with pleased groans filling Tetsuji's head. It tasted so good to him as he glided his tongue across the velvety smooth, black skin. It became thinner, worming down his throat like a feeding tube, and he was better able to swallow around it. It sparked his innocent ego to know Slenderman was greatly enjoying the depths of his mouth. He knew the demon had liked the bite, so he did it again. He twisted his head so the tentacle was sideways in his mouth and sunk his fangs into it, moaning at the smooth, explosively pure taste. Slenderman shuddered and the arm wriggled in his throat. Tetsuji let go and ran his teeth along the length of the arm, his own actions making him harder. Suddenly, all the tentacles were retracted, leaving Tetsuji feeling empty and naked as he smacked wet lips.

Slenderman could take his teasing no longer and quickly unsheathed his thick, white broadsword from its black, silken prison. He grabbed a fistful of Tetsuji's hair and pulled him forward so Tetsuji now lay over himself, his face just above his leaking genital. 'Suck,' he commanded, his chest hitching like he was panting in anticipation. Tetsuji obeyed but hesitated a bit at the sheer length and thickness of Slenderman's shaft. He already knew this would be more difficult. But at least vampires like him, one- didn't need to breath, and two- physically couldn't puke. He inhaled and enveloped the white, ribbed cock in his inexperienced mouth, plunging as deep as he could. He was greeted with a deep groan from Slenderman and a slight thrust from the hips that wielded the sword. The ribbed length was hard to keep a grip on, especially with its thickness, and he blushed deep red as he unintentionally drooled down the length. Slenderman approved, though, forcing Tetsuji's head further down as his saliva slicked his sword. It filled Tetsuji's mouth so completely that his jaw started to ache already, and it pressed against his throat and nasal cavity, preventing him from breathing at all. He slowly started to bob his head, trying to get used to the feeling as his eyes watered without cause.

Tetsuji felt a bit disappointed as a tentacle came down and wrapped around what of the cock he couldn't fit in his mouth, but it left as soon as it had come. Slenderman just needed it wet, and Tetsuji didn't notice that his pants had already been pulled down to his knees, along with his Superman underwear. He only noticed when-

"Mmm!" He jolted on Slenderman when the tentacle plunged deep into his exposed hole, like a gunshot impacting the bulls-eye on the target. Slenderman in turn groaned again, the vibration of Tetsuji's high-pitched voice sending him crazy. He started pumping in and out of Tetsuji ferociously to draw more sounds from the boy, and it worked. Tetsuji squirmed and moaned and gasped around his cock, his rhythm broken as he bobbed his head up to the tip and down as deep as he could swallow the length. As suddenly as he'd been pulled on top of Slenderman, he was underneath again. His mouth was once again horridly empty, and he moaned like an infant at the need to suckle. Slenderman stroked his wavy hair as he let the tentacle thicken and stretch him. He'd wanted to toy with Tetsuji a bit more tonight, but he couldn't hold back. Two tentacles removed the rest of Tetsuji's clothing, gently placing the discarded clothes in the hamper across the room. When they returned, they wrapped tightly around his thighs, making his vocals grow louder.

'Hush,' Slenderman scolded, leaning forward and sealing his lack of mouth over Tetsuji's. He chuckled to himself as Tetsuji tried again to kiss the demon. He wasn't ready yet for that, so he kept his blank face smooth and allowed the vampire to kiss him. The tentacles holding his thighs lifted the boy's legs up over Slenderman's shoulders, and the demon was impressed with his flexibility. The two unused tentacles hovered over Tetsuji's length, one cool from having just been removed from the cold vampire's hole. One wrapped tightly around the vampire's shaft and the other wrapped around his waist, pulsing and massaging. Tetsuji tossed his head in tortured pleasure, his hips digging down and begging for something to fill him. 'Tell me what you want,' the demon ordered, releasing the boy's mouth.

"Slenderman!" Tetsuji gasped in a whisper. He reached for the demon, but the fourth tentacle promptly snatched his wrists and wrapped them up, holding them over his head. He writhed in their grip, wishing he had something to hold onto. Tetsuji's stomach boiled with need as the lust-causing blood pumped through his chilled veins.

'What about me?'

"Please… fuck me…" Slenderman shivered at his dirty talk and longed for more of it. He positioned himself at Tetsuji's entrance, his cock dripping with pre-cum and his own lubricant. Tetsuji trembled at the warmth knocking on his door and tried unsuccessfully to thrust it in. "Please! Fuck me hard!" He begged, his green eyes wide and watered with lust. Slenderman shoved it all in at once, covering Tetsuji's scream with a hand.

It felt so amazing, all those ridges rubbing along his inner textures, and like he knew, Slenderman hit his prostate on the first thrust. Tetsuji gasped and cried under his mouth-covering, his back arching tensely and nearly pressing their chests together. Slenderman began to thrust into him like an animal, all the way out to the last inch and full-force plunging back in. He gyrated his hips to spread his length across the velvety tightness, allowing Tetsuji to hear the pleasure he gained from this as his groans filled the boy's head. He had so many ideas, so many means of torture for this boy, and though he'd meant to be gentler tonight, he just couldn't do it. The tentacle on his wrists let go, allowing Tetsuji to grasp the sheets tightly in his tiny fists. It snuck down to where Slenderman pounded ruthlessly into the moaning boy, and on the out-thrust, he wrapped it around his own length. He coiled the black tentacle and stretched it until he was nearly a foot long and an inch wider than before, then gave it a blunt, slightly pointed tip so it would go in easier.

Tetsuji lost his voice when the huge mixture of cock and tentacle filled him. He felt something tear open, but it sent jolts of electric pleasure across his entire shaking body. His throat tensed and clamped down on his vocal chords in shock, and the tentacle double-penetrating him with the demon's cock grew even longer. He gasped as it tunneled deeper and deeper, still wrapped around Slenderman's length. Slenderman thrusted, hitting that sensitive spot each time, but the tentacle plunged deeper still, until Tetsuji thought he felt it in his stomach. It was still nowhere near, but if he looked down, he could see a bulge pulsing a few inches below his navel He was so completely filled, and so close. He thrusted back, lifting himself off the bed and crying out on each exhale as he drove the tentacle into a wall and caused himself such wonderful pain.

'You can release, my sadistic little vampire,' Slenderman said gently, as if unaffected by the lust and disbelief that Tetsuji could take this abuse. Tetsuji did as he was told as the tentacle around his waist squeezed him tight, and he arched and came hard, spilling across his stomach. His body robotically kept thrusting in minute movements, using his last bits of energy. Slenderman hammered harder, his hips locked against Tetsuji's rear, and his entire body shivered as his seed blossomed into the boy.

'Ahhhh...'

"S-...slender...," Tetsuji sighed.

It was twenty minutes later when he finally let the boy go, his tentacles retracted and his cock slowly sliding out with a 'pop.' He stroked Tetsuji's head, unsure if he was asleep yet. His eyes were closed and his body twitched every now and then with the aftershock. His body healed before he could bleed on the bed, and Slenderman groaned as he tightened back up just before he could pull out. 'Such a good boy,' he praised. He wiped Tetsuji clean with a cloth and pulled the covers over him, then fixed his own clothes and disappeared. Tetsuji curled up in the bed, still able to feel Slenderman inside him as he fell asleep with a small smile.

**And with that, Pinkstring is out! I'm going off-radar for a bit, no internet/phone for the next couple weeks. There will be a day here and there where I'm able to check things, though, so I'll be reading reviews and messages! Please, as always, I love to hear from you guys, and the readers are the ones keeping the story going! Peace, and the pinkstring will return soon! 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's been so long guys! I really do appreciate the favorites and follows, SO MUCH! They keep from forgetting about this story, and I'm sorry I don't have any hardcore stuff to reward you guys with yet! I really don't want this to be pwp though, so bear with me. The next chapter, *spoiler alert* will be sporting a little bully x nerd yaoi, but for now I filled in a backstory from Yuu's original story and threw in a little fluff. If only Slenderman had left them alone *snaps fingers in disappointment* As always, THANKS YOU ALLS SO MUCHES! Please R&R and feel free to message me any ideas or requests regarding this story or anything else. I take requests for anything. I mean anything. Any gender, any species, any story. Toss it at me. Just be patient with me, too! ;D Okay, without further ado, the explanation to the name Cheese-Face in... dun-dun-dun- CHAPTER 8!**

*~Chapter 8~*

I'd never slept so well in my life. It felt like I was in an old movie. The sun tinted my room yellow through the white curtains. I don't even remember getting dressed and heading out. I remember humming a song on the walk to school, a cute J-pop theme from one of my favorite anime shows. I heard the birds for the first time in forever, singing happily with me, and I laughed at myself. A horrible, infamous demon had seduced me the night before- me, an immortal, hungry killer of the night- and here I was feeling like nothing bad could ever happen to me. I approached the school, the hell I dreaded almost every day, with a small smile and a strong step. Until something picked me up from behind by my collar.

"WAH! L-let me go!"

"W-w-why should I, t-t-t-tit-sucker?" Zac made fun of my stutter. It used to be worse when I was younger; it only came out now when I was nervous, which happened around Zac a lot, unfortunately. "See, I missed you yesterday, I was so busy runnin' around doin' other shit," he grinned. I frowned at his smug face.

"I didn't miss you," I snapped. I had no idea where my courage came from, but I suddenly felt so powerful… maybe it wouldn't be so bad to use my powers. I could easily get out of the grip of his gang's tall second-in-command. I could use my force fields to shape Zac into a ball and kick him over the school like a penalty shot. Such ideas had never entered my mind before, not while face-to-face with him, at least. They ended rather quickly when he produced a blunt backhand across my face.

"Don't talk back to me, sucker." The bell rang, not that Zac usually cared, but today, it was my savior. "Drop the dweeb and get to class. We gotta lay low for a couple days," he said with a nod to the one holding me. I was dropped and then kicked in the back of the head as the tall one walked over me. I saw two girls looking as I rubbed my head, my eyes watering, and replaced my glasses. They both snickered and ran after Zac- two more in his group of adoring fangirls, I supposed. "Smell ya at lunch, sucker!" Zac cackled with a wave back to me. I blushed, totally planning on not attending lunch today. If only he knew how relevant the name 'sucker' was.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxX

But Tetsuji did end up going to lunch. After his normal classes, he was going to sneak off to the library to avoid the chaos of hungry humans, until he heard about one human in particular. He burst into the cafeteria to see Zac's little brother, Max, holding Yuu's head down over a hot pan of melted cheese. Where were the lunch ladies? Probably on a smoke break. All the adults at the school seemed to smoke.

"N-no, please!"

"You gonna drop mah lunch on ME and think you're gonna get away with it, Yuu-terus?!"

"I-I didn't mean to! It was an accideblblblb!" Students jeered as Max angrily shoved Yuu's head down into the hot cheese. Tetsuji jumped onto a table and leapt forward over the crowd all in one motion and ended it with a heel-kick square to Max's temple. He pulled Yuu out and turned him around, panicking.

"Yuu-san!" Yuu just coughed and sputtered cheese, getting it all over Tetsuji as the crowd of students laughed. Max sat up with a groan just as the vice principal forced her way through the crowd. She demanded a report in fast, angry Japanese, her face turning red at the cheese-covered boy. Max shoved Tetsuji over quickly and hugged Yuu while he was still coughing and hacking.

"Principal, I'm so sorry! I tried to help this kid, Honda was real mad for him spillin' his lunch! But he beat me down and shoved him in the cheese!"

"You LIAR!" Tetsuji tackled Max to the ground. "I'll beat you down if you don't tell the truth you little-!" The principal pulled Tetsuji off Max with unseeming strength and held him back. Yuu held himself against the counter, rubbing his face endlessly as cheese stuck to his hand and smeared instead of wiping away. Students started to dissipate so they wouldn't be questioned as witnesses. Pictures were already flying all over the social media.

Tetsuji was shortly sentenced with detention, after Max rammed his head into the wall to make it look like he had two punch marks. Tetsuji would have been happy to give him the mark himself. Yuu was more than apologetic, his face still red from the burning hot cheese. His lips were swollen and deeply chapped, and bits of dried cheese still stuck to his hair.

"It wasn't your fault…"

"Yes it was! I'm a klutz and no one listens to me… I should have been able to convince her, I… I shoulda-" Tetsuji hugged him to silence him.

"It's fine. It's not my first detention, just my first one here."

" But… Zac's in detention today, too," Yuu whined with worry. Tetsuji froze. Not that. Anything but that. He'd rather take another round of Slenderman chasing him through the forest before he knew who he was than sit in a room with Zac for an hour. Tetsuji took a breath and picked Yuu's glasses off his face. He took him to the bathroom and rinsed and cleaned his glasses for him, since he knew he couldn't see what he was doing when he tried to clean them himself.

"Better?"

"Much… Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"It's just one hour. And there'll be someone there with us," Tetsuji tried to reassure Max.

"What are you gonna tell your mom?"

"The truth. I just hope she doesn't come banging down the principal's door because that's the last thing I need is her showin' up at school again," Tetsuji groaned.

"Thank you… Tetsuji…" Yuu said for the millionth time. "I can't help but ask… how did you get to me so fast? I saw you on the other side of the cafeteria and then I saw cheese and then poof! You were there!"

"I watch a lot of action anime," Tetsuji replied quickly. "And I'm short, I know how to get through a crowd. You gotta be more careful and stay away from them," he said protectively. Yuu started to shy from his touch, nervously looking around the bathroom.

"What about… him? You shouldn't be here with me," Yuu whispered.

"I don't care," Tetsuji smirked. "As long as he doesn't hurt you. If he's gonna stalk me like this, he's gonna understand that you're my only friend and I would protect you no matter what," he said, sweeping his fingers through the clean parts of Yuu's hair. Yuu blushed, glancing away, and Tetsuji pulled his chin forward to kiss him again. Yuu melted quickly, his anxiety fading away with Tetsuji's icy lips on his. He almost felt unworthy, all sticky and cheesy and dry, and he was prepared for the worst when Tetsuji pulled away laughing softly.

"What?"

"You taste like nachos," Tetsuji giggled, going in for a deeper kiss. He usually hated human food, but like this, he could almost taste how nachos smelled to him. It was a wonderful thing to feel more human, even if it was just a small taste like this. In a few more seconds, he had Yuu pinned up against the wall, his tongue knocking on his door. Yuu's double doors opened, and Tetsuji drove his tongue against Yuu's hungrily. Yuu moaned softly, not really sure what to do. He'd never been kissed like this before, so he let Tetsuji do the work as his face gradually grew warmer and warmer. Tetsuji slipped a hand under Yuu's shirt and smoothed a hand across his spine to pull him closer. He heard white noise, like the air conditioner had turned on, and ignored it until it became a high-pitched static filling his head. He pulled away from Yuu and saw Slenderman's blank face phased through the wall just above Yuu's head. Even emotionless, he could tell he was angry. Tetsuji tried not to look so he wouldn't alert Yuu and glanced to the side.

'If you continue this, I will kill him. This is your second warning and I will only give one more,' Slenderman hissed before disappearing.

"I should get to that detention classroom…," Tetsuji said sadly. "Before they give me another for missing this one," he smirked. "I'm such a bad boy," he rolled his eyes. Yuu struggled to find his leg muscles. "I'll see you tomorrow, Yuu-san," Tetsuji said, quickly leaving the bathroom.

"B-bye!" Yuu hurried to say. He gathered his things and rushed out, wanting to get home and showered NOW.

Tetsuji stared at the detention room door with a drop of fear across his temple. He saw Zac was already in there, feet propped on the desk in front of him while he texted with one hand behind an open notebook, a pencil scribbling but not touching the paper in the other hand.

"It's not okay… this is so~ not okay," he groaned, placing a hand on the doorknob.

**So yeah, we can pretty much see where this is going and I'll try to have the next chapter up TOMORROW! I know, crazy right?! Don't hold me to that please... REVIEWS MESSAGES HATE MAIL ALL IS RECEIVED WITH APPRECIATION! Even negative publicity is publicity ;D**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, let's say the word "tomorrow" has a very vague meaning in my dimension of Procrastinaria... heh... SO! Threw in a character upon suggestion/request, I'm hoping I can find a good little niche for her here in the story. I was given a couple ideas that started blooming in my brainial canals, and I hope this encourages my readers to write me! This chapter is a bit of angst and fluff, revealing some tension with our favorite bully and introduces a new character- I'm not sure how important she'll be yet, as most of this story I'm just wingin' it, but that's the fun part! Here we go, chapter nine!**

Chapter NEIN

"HONDA?!" I acted surprised as the dweebster walked in, hiding his face behind the door as long as he could. Max had already texted me everything going on, and that Mom wasn't home again… she didn't have work today. At least, she wasn't supposed to… where was she? "Heh, what'd they getchu fer, scoring too high on the tests, makin' the rest of us look bad?" Tetsuji shot me a glare, but there it was. That little twinkle of fear in his glittering green eyes that made me want him so bad… The one thing I desired so greatly, and he was so close! But so far… A crush on him meant a reputation crashing down, and I'd worked too hard to get on top of this school.

"My scores just make you look bad," Tetsuji snapped at me. The professor gave him a brief intro of the rules- one seat, front row, assigned, no texting (I'd never seen Tetsuji with a phone, let alone texting), minimal talking, get work done, music only if it couldn't be heard through headphones, blah-blah-blah. It was basically a study hall and a demerit on your school record. By now, I'm sure my paper was a huge demerit with a tiny school record on it somewhere.

"Yeah, if I cared," I scoffed. I flicked my pencil at him and caught him in the neck, making him flinch and rub the impact site with his small, thin-fingered hand. I licked my lips as if they were just dry and went back to texting. Max had asked around the neighboring apartments, but no one saw her come or go.

"Zephiris! Hand your phone in!" The professor demanded. I looked over to see Tetsuji sitting down with a proud little smirk on face. Goddamnit. That was my only way to know if my mother was even alive and now it would be gone for the next two hours. Two years, more like it, in this boring-as-fuck hellhole. He was gonna pay for this, I thought as I slammed my phone on the professor's desk and plopped back into my seat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxX

Twenty minutes later, Tetsuji had finished all of his work and was drawing in a sketch book. He seemed pretty content, his only worry being that his mother would have expected him home by now. Zac was eating away at his pencil, more pissed off with each ticking second that he couldn't check the messages from his vibrating phone. He watched as the professor pocketed his favorite device and got up.

"If either of you move from your chairs, Honda, you'll get another detention tomorrow, and Zephiris, I'll write yer ass up for an insubordination demerit that'll hold ya back a year," he growled. Both boys gulped in fear, though Zac's was a little more discreet. The professor left to use the restroom, and as soon as he was out of earshot, Zac started dragging his desk closer to Tetsuji's. Tetsuji tried to pretend like he didn't notice, his hand shaking and unable to draw as he heard his bully drawing closer.

"So I'm thinkin', I tear you a new asshole, either right here right now alone, or tomorrow morning in front of the whole school, watcha say?"

"I say I'll tell on you the second the teacher gets back," Tetsuji said shakily. His face was straight, but he was trembling and so was his voice. He didn't dare make eye contact, shrinking up under his black and white fedora. Zac snatched the hat off his head and got up, knocking Tetsuji out of his seat.

"Who woulda thunk I'd get such a perfect chance like this- just a little you-and-me time, huh?" Tetsuji scrambled backwards, trying to gather the things that had been knocked off his desk. Zac leaned down and scooped him up by his collar, holding him up off his feet. Tetsuji squirmed, refusing to use his powers on a mortal.

"I'm telling!" Tetsuji threatened.

"I don't care," Zac shook his head with a smile. The brief glimmer of hope in Tetsuji's eyes vanished, and he closed his eyes in fear. They reopened when he felt warm lips against his own, and he was frozen in shock. "Mm…" Tetsuji pulled away, frantically squirming until he fell out of Zac's grip. He got to his feet, applying his powers as he sped back against the far wall.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! Stay away from me!" Tetsuji panicked. Zac shook his head and put the professor's large chair up under the doorknob, then pulled the fire alarm. The sprinklers burst to life, soaking both teens almost instantly.

"No, not with a chance like this," he hissed. Tetsuji's eyes went wide when he noticed Zac's American flag-skull belt buckle was bulging out a little farther than usual. Zac wasn't going to chase Tetsuji around the room, so instead, he held up Tetsuji's fedora and put a lighter up under it.

"NO!" Zac smirked and tilted his head back.

"C'mere then… I ain't chasin' ya." Tetsuji stared at him, freaked out, and didn't move. Zac flicked the lighter until it lit, and Tetsuji pushed himself forward. Even with the sprinklers on, he didn't want any part of his precious fedora getting ruined.

"N-no, d-don't!" He stuttered, stumbling closer. Zac flung the fedora away and pocketed his lighter once Tetsuji was within arm's reach, then pinned him down to the floor in one quick motion. His mind swam with all the wonderful things he could do to Tetsuji until the professor came back and was able to get the door open. "P-please… don't hurt me…," Tetsuji cringed. Zac wasn't sure if he was crying or if that was just the water streamlining down his perfect, oval face. His wavy, light brown locks curled more in the water, and Zac's straight blonde hair started to fall down and frame his face as he looked down on Tetsuji.

"Then kiss me back this time," Zac instructed with a threatening tone in his voice. He's only doing this to intimidate me… if I obey, then he'll just leave me alone, Tetsuji thought as Zac leaned down and their lips touched again. It was very weird… Zac smelled funny and tasted funny and ew! His… tongue… it…

"Mmn…" He liked it? It wasn't like a soft kiss with Yuu, nor was it like a one-sided kiss with Slenderman. This was a hungry, devouring kiss that consumed Tetsuji and left him powerless against his bully. He tried to keep up with Zac's quick, ravaging motions, his lips falling under the blonde's ruthless attack. It wasn't until Zac sat up again that he realized Zac was no longer holding him down. He was on all-fours over Tetsuji, looking him up and down with hungry brown-green eyes. All too fast, the sprinklers cut off, the door was wrenched open, Zac was yanked off Tetsuji in a struggle that took two teachers, and Tetsuji was pulled away from the fight and checked by the school nurse. Wait, was this the nurse? She didn't look the same as she had the other day… She didn't seem bothered by the way the water from the sprinklers had soaked her white button-up and matching white pants. Everything had turned translucent, revealing fairly large, well-shaped breast in a simple white bra under her shirt, a trim, short figure with slightly wide hips, and round little bottom shaped with nude-colored bikini underwear. The name tag read, 'Ember,' and Tetsuji realized he should stop staring.

"I'm fine… he didn't do anything to me," he tried to shake her off, but she seemed quite worried about him. He also noticed that her smile was small and very bright white; she was unbelievably pretty, and Zac didn't get to appreciate it as he fought harder to get his phone back and was dragged off by the two teachers.

"Go ahead home, Honda, and be careful," the nurse instructed. She had a medium-pitched voice with a light wispy sigh after it, like the sound of a grenade launcher silenced by the beating wings of a hummingbird. Tetsuji obeyed, a bit hypnotized by the woman he'd never really noticed before, and gather his belongings. Luckily, most of his stuff was under his desk and had remained dry. This would be quite the story for when he got home tonight.

**As always, R&R is greatly appreciated, and I can say~ another idea I was given will be coming up soon, possibly in the next chapter. You guys know, I always let you know when I've got a chapter that's pure gold! But for those of you sticking with me for the plot, I love you even more as you keep me writing happily. Lots of love from Pinkstring, and another chapter will be up soon! 3**


	10. Chapter 10

**A little suspense and filler plot~**

**skip if you wanna get to the good stuff. Don't skip if you love me ;D**

**^-Chapter Diez-^**

"TETSUJI HONDA!" Tetsuji thought briefly about turning around and going back to school rather than face his raging mother. "A DETENTION?!"

"H-how do you know I wasn't at a book club… or something…," Tetsuji whimpered as he walked in the front door, his hands wringing the strap on his saddle bag. Super saiyan Goku stared up at him from the graphic design on the front, not even half as angry as Ms. Honda was. His mother held up the phone. "You called?!"

"I… got a call from the principal."

"Mom, you never answer the phone!" Tetsuji was suddenly ecstatic. His mother, who had terrible phone anxiety, had picked up and answered a call from an unknown number!

"Don't you change the subject mister! You dunked a student in cheese?! Tetsuji, that doesn't even sound like you!" She screeched.

"That's because it wasn't… it was Yuu, and he needed help, and I got framed by this other kid…"

"And you didn't fight it?"

"We did, but the vice principal didn't listen, she just wanted the fight and the attention to stop."

"Well then we're gonna march right back there and fix that mark on your record, I don't want my baby going on wrongly accu-"

"Mom, please don't… I just wanna forget today happened, okay? Please?"

"You don't care about your record?"

"It's one detention… it's not gonna keep me from college," Tetsuji sighed as he placed his bag on the table. "Besides, I already got all my work done."

"Suji… you're all wet…"

"Sprinklers were set off, something caught fire in the cafeteria," Tetsuji lied quickly.

"They should be more careful. The way that place is built, one little spark could turn the whole thing into ash," she mumbled, worried more about her son than the other students.

"Not like it would do anything to me…," Tetsuji replied, worried more about the other students than himself. "How about we finish up that movie?" He suggested to distract her.

"Ooh, I've already got it set up!" She said enthusiastically. Secretly, Tetsuji was worried sick. With Zac all over him like that, he'd been expecting Slenderman to slink out of the shadows the whole time, but he hadn't shown. He went back to his bedroom, checking every corner and shadow, but he wasn't there. Maybe this is just how it was. Blood, lust, and a week-long disappearance. At least it would be easier to keep a secret this way. And this way, he could enjoy a movie with his mother as if he were a normal, family-oriented teen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxX

But on the other side of town, held up against a thin pine tree, was a badly beaten boy with thick round glasses who smelled faintly of nacho cheese.

"Kudasai… Yamate… [please stop]" Yuu begged as a line of red trailed down his lip from his nose. "I didn't mean to!" For the third time, Slenderman threw him down, releasing his tentacles, and splayed a long-fingered hand towards Yuu, who flinched in response. All of his wounds healed instantly, and he feared Slenderman would start the beating once more. Slenderman leaned down, knowing he couldn't 'speak' to this mortal now that he'd linked with Tetsuji's mind. He pulled a yellowed piece of paper from his jacket, along with an old nib fountain pen, and dipped it in the blood on the side walk. With Yuu's blood, he wrote on the paper with calligraphic skill-

"I can be nice. I can share." He lifted Yuu by his waist with a powerful tentacle and wrapped another around his mouth. Yuu just wanted this all to end.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxX

Tetsuji plopped onto his bed, ready for a good night's sleep before facing the next day, but sat back up when something crumpled under his back. He picked up the piece of paper and flinched like he was seeing a porn magazine for the first time. He dropped it and it floated under the bed. He didn't dare venture under there to get it. He scurried under his covers, curling up in a ball and pulling them over his head. He whimpered when he felt something moving on the bed… one pressure point, near his feet, which curled up even closer to his body in fetal position. Another one, just behind his back, very thin and soft, like his mother's hand coming to wake him, and another at his head… he couldn't breathe as thin fingertips curled around the edges of his blanket and tightened. His own fists gripped the sheets, not wanting to see the face he knew was currently hidden behind the blanket. With his eyes shut, the blanket was ripped back, giving Tetsuji a dreadful feeling of vulnerability and cold. Thirty seconds passed before he opened his eyes. There was nothing there. He sat up and scooted against his headboard, half holding his breath, half gasping in terror.

"Who's there!" He stage-whispered, afraid to use his full voice. "S-slender… d-don't s-scare me like this-s… show yourself!" He choked, staring at the blanket on the floor. He shrieked as it was suddenly pulled underneath the bed with a light shuffle, leaving only ruffled carpet behind. "God! Stop it! Why are you here!" Tetsuji asked, his voice hysterical as he gripped his hair on both sides of his head. Trembling, he leaned over to where the blanket had been, and two hands suddenly pushed him off the bed from behind. He screamed when a thin figure pinned him to the floor and the lights flipped on. His mother cackled and fell off him to the side, giggling uncontrollably. "MOM! THAT'S NOT COOL!"

"Hahahahaha! Ahh… baby… oh, no, Suji, don't crah-ry-hahahaha!" She grabbed his head and pulled him into her bosom as she laughed. His tears were from fear and anxiety, while hers were pure joy. "Oh, I was watching a scene in this scary movie, I couldn't help but try it," she explained.

"Did you have to pull the blanket off?! Rule number one in a scary movie- the blanket is the safe place!" Tetsuji ranted, standing up and shaking the jitters off.

"I didn't… your blanket was already off, silly… see, it's under your be- how did you manage that? You sleep funny," she teased, pulling it out and tossing it at him.

"Don't joke like that, I know it was you!"

"Alright," his mother put both hands up. "If that's what you wanna believe… can you sleep, you little scaredy bat?"

"I'll be fine," he snapped, snatching the blanket up and tossing it on the bed.

"Okay," she giggled, getting up and kissing his forehead. "I love you~"

"I know… Love you too… Don't do that!" He scolded again. She left with another giggle and closed his door, but as she did, Tetsuji's blanket came to life, hovering tall behind him. He turned around to get in bed, and was engulfed by his blankets. A thick, smooth black rope inside the blanket wrapped around his mouth, and another one wrapped around the corners to form a bag around Tetsuji. Yuu watched and writhed in horror as Slenderman climbed back out the window and took the boys with him, not lifting a finger as his tentacles subdued them both.

**tralala! Off to Slendy-land we go :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**MMM~ What do I have for my darlings today? TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY?! Who are you and what have you done with Pinkstring?! Don't worry, there's no lemon yet =w= but there is a nice display of bondage, some gore / abuse, whatever you wanna call it... and some blood and some vampirism... oh, let's just get on with it :D**

~Choopter Eeleeveen~

When Tetsuji was released from the blankets, he saw his best friend tied up with three black tentacles, naked. "Yuu-sa-mm!" The fourth restricted Tetsuji by his mouth, hurting his jaw as Slenderman pulled him away from Yuu. Tetsuji was forced against the opposite wall, realizing they were in the bath house were Slenderman had first brought him. Yuu was held up against the wall with two tentacles laced in X's across his chest, his arms behind his back, one wrapped around his mouth, and one wrapped around his thighs, rear, and private like a perverted thong. Tetsuji figured out then that Slenderman must have a bondage kink. Yuu's glasses hung on his nose, a millimeter from falling off, and Slenderman pushed them back up to his eyes with a single flick of his fingers. Yuu whimpered, tears running down his face as the tentacle squeezed his private hard. He was much bigger than Tetsuji had ever seen in the Phys. Ed showers, and it made him blush at the sight of his friend so aroused and vulnerable.

'Did you get my note?' Slenderman asked, turning his blank face towards Tetsuji, who fought with the tentacle on his mouth. He yelped as he was lifted by the neck and slammed against the wall. 'I asked you a question.' Tetsuji shook his head no, faking choking as he tried to keep his immortality a secret from Yuu. Slenderman held it up for Tetsuji to read.

"I can be nice. I can share." Tetsuji shook his head harder, looking straight at Yuu.

"Lea-ve… hi-him alo-one…," Tetsuji choked, kicking against the wall. Slenderman growled in his static language, pulling Tetsuji forward and slamming him against the wall so hard the tiles behind him started to crack. Yuu whimpered, not wanting to see Tetsuji hurt. Slenderman lifted Yuu's head to force him into watching. He knew Tetsuji wouldn't need another drink yet, he hadn't used his powers… so he'd make him use his powers. He'd force his vampire to drink. He drew Tetsuji back again and flung him across the room. Tetsuji landed on the counter, crashing through the tile and busting one of the sinks. The pipe burst in cold water until all the stored liquid was gone and Tetsuji was soaked again. Yuu struggled and writhed in his bindings, but they squeezed him harder the more he moved. Tetsuji sat up, a cut on his head bleeding and his clothes scratched up. Slenderman moved closer to him, keeping Yuu where he was, and picked him up by his collar. "Y-you're no better… than Zac…," Tetsuji spat. "C-controlling and abusive!" Slenderman slammed him back into the mirror until it shattered, one piece stabbing deep into Tetsuji's spine, and Slenderman threw him down so Yuu could see. Yuu's eyes went wide as the piece of glass fell right out of Tetsuji's back, leaving a hole where he could briefly see bone, and the wound healed right in front of him. Tetsuji sat up, wiping the blood away as the cut on his head sealed, and then he snapped back around to see Yuu, gaping at him. "Yuu-san, I tried to explain, but-AGH!" Slenderman kicked him hard, sending him almost through the tile wall. His body left a deep dent in the tiles as they crackled and crumbled around him, and his clothes were ruined with rusty pipe water and tile dust. Slenderman dragged him back over to face Yuu and wrenched his arm back. Even though he could heal, he knew it was going to hurt. "Please, Yuu, don't look," he begged. But Yuu's eyes stayed wide open and he screamed under the tentacle binding his mouth as Slenderman not only broke Tetsuji's arm, but ripped it right off and threw it across the room. Tetsuji's scream echoed through the building, and he bled out on the tile floor, lying limp and panting.

Yuu's tears fogged his eyes and he couldn't wipe them away. Slenderman leaned down next to him and the mortal started to tremble, afraid the same would happen to him. But he only lifted a hand to keep Yuu's chin pointed towards Tetsuji. The dismembered arm suddenly came to life, dragging itself by some unseen force back to the shoulder it was torn from. Tetsuji gasped as the two sections of flesh met and sealed, and he pulled the torn sleeve from his jacket, sitting up. "I'm sorry, Yuu-san… I can't just go around telling people," he whispered shamefully. Yuu still didn't understand, and Slenderman realized that. He let go of Yuu's mouth, the tentacle hanging limp at Yuu's neck.

"W-what…. What are you?" Yuu squeaked, now afraid of his only friend. Before Tetsuji could answer, his eyes dilated. The smell of pure blood filled the room and his fangs slid out from his gums. He winced and hunched over, trying to cover his mouth, but it was too strong. He gave a demonic hiss and lunged for Slenderman- the incubus had slit his own throat with a shard of glass from the mirror, and he leaned back on his knees to accompany the extra weight of the thirsty vampire. Tetsuji wrapped his arms around Slenderman to hold him in place as he uncontrollably guzzled fresh, warm blood from the cut on his neck. Yuu's mouth fell open in shock. His best friend… was a vampire…?

**Yes, yes, the lemon will be the next chapter. PROMISE! Unlike my previous promise to post the next day... this one shall be kept! Mainly because there's no time limit... but, in summary, Yuu's all tied up, Tetsuji's about to get some aphrodisiac goin', and Slenderman's just gonna watch the fun~ As always, reviews and comments are greatly appreciated, and if you've got a couple/pairing/kink you wanna see, hit me up with a review or a pm! Thanks so much guys, and the next chap. will be up soon. 3 Pinkstring out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**So~ I totally thought that I posted chapters ten and eleven like three days ago, turns out I only uploaded them to my document manager... so sorry you guys! But hey, your patience has paid off! Three new chapters in one day! And this one~ my darlings~ HAS PURE THREESOME YAOI BOY LOVE. Tentacles, of course, Slenderman, nerd love, bondage, uke, seme, and yes, I said threesome. The request has finally been finished! Sorry I couldn't get it out sooner, but here~ for your enjoyment ;) is chapter two-elve.**

~~(=w=)~~

Chapter 12

When Tetsuji let go, he slowly regained his sanity. His incessant licking at the cut stopped when it healed closed, and he met eyes with Yuu. Yuu noted how dark Tetsuji's eyes were, how hungry and evil he looked. His eyes were such a dark green they were nearly black, and his stark white fangs poked down, almost piercing his bottom lip until his mouth hung open blankly at Yuu. He was afraid for a moment that Tetsuji would come for him next, but Tetsuji was no longer interested in mortal blood. He crawled over, a worried look filling his eyes as their color lightened.

"Yuu-san… There were a couple times… I was going to tell you…"

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS?!" Yuu screamed. "How terrified I was of him hurting you?! Of him killing you! And yo-you're… that's not even physically possible for you?!"

"Well… it still hurt," he muttered, shooting a glare at Slenderman as he rotated his arm to make sure it had healed right. "But I'd rather me than you," he admitted. Yuu tried to calm down, but it was hard with the sharp pains coming from all over his body. Parts of his skin were purple from either bruises or constriction or both.

"Why am I here…?" Yuu asked, sniffling and looking cautiously over to the demon. Tetsuji could hear Slenderman's laugh growing in his head, and his eyes went wide as he saw a black line etch across the bottom half of his face in the shape of a thin, inhumanly long smile. Then, it tore open to reveal a black-fanged mouth with a long, white, snake-like tongue that hung down past the… tear? It couldn't be said that he had lips, just a tear in his face like someone had ripped open a creepy voodoo doll.

"Hahahaha!" Tetsuji and Yuu both shivered at the demon's loud laughter- his cackle was like the cacophonous wings and chirps of bats suddenly bursting from a dark, silent cave. Slenderman pointed a long, white finger at Tetsuji. "He can tell you," his voice hissed. It was halfway between a deep voice and a whisper, defining everything Yuu had ever heard or read about mythical demons. As soon as Slenderman singled him out, Tetsuji's frozen heart dropped and the rest of his body started to heat up. He covered himself with a red face and went to his knees, refusing to act upon the effects of Slenderman's blood. "Fac-sss-e it, Tetsssuji~" Slenderman's unoccupied tentacle meandered out to hold his chin up. "You need sssomething desperately, and he can give it to you…"

"NO!" Tetsuji snapped, slapping the tentacle away and backing up under the broken countertop. The tentacle lashed around his ankle and the demon's mouth turned down in a deep frown.

"Do you forget who you belong to boy?!" Slenderman roared, tugging Tetsuji out. His hands worked quickly to strip Tetsuji down to his skin, easily avoiding the vampire's attempts to hit him or escape. Without his powers, Tetsuji was helpless. Slenderman went down on Tetsuji, adding fuel to the fire as he licked lewdly at Tetsuji's navel and thighs. The tentacle grabbed the boy's wrists and bound them tight together, holding them over his head. Tetsuji yelped in surprise and shock when he felt something warm penetrating and wriggling around in his lower canal.

"A-ahh-ah!" He shuddered, unable to think as Slenderman shoved his long, thin tongue into the orifice to start stretching Tetsuji. Tetsuji's back arched when Slenderman found and rubbed at that special spot, and he cringed at the thought of that thing inside him… though the lust growing within him deeply approved.

"Stop it! Yamate! Stop, let him go!" Yuu begged. "Kudasmmm!" The tentacle wrapped tightly back around Yuu's mouth and the one at his shaft started pulsing and rubbing against him to coax him to life. "Mmm…" Slenderman ripped himself away from Tetsuji.

"Gah…" Tetsuji whined, but he couldn't tell if it was from pain and disgust or from loss of pleasure. Slenderman scooted Tetsuji into a sitting position against the wall and kept him there with the hold on his wrists above his head. The two tentacles laced around Yuu let go, revealing a diamond-pattern of bruises all the way down his chest and torso. He was still held in place by the tentacle wrapped around his thighs and private, so he wasn't going anywhere. Tetsuji watched with reddened cheeks as a tentacle slipped down into Slenderman's pants and came back out with an oily substance coating the first few inches of it. It started to come in Tetsuji's direction, for which he eagerly parted his legs, panting, but then it ditched him and Yuu was pulled forward onto his face. He was forced to hold himself up on all fours, displaying himself for Tetsuji just as the wet tentacle dove into his hole mercilessly. Tetsuji shuddered, his panic overridden by the feeling it gave him… this, to see his friend fucked-no, raped… by an ancient demon… it should sicken him. It shouldn't do what it was doing to him. But as he watched, and Yuu groaned from under his gag, tightening in fear, it heated him up even more. He wanted his hands back so badly as he squeezed his legs together, trying to relieve some of the pressure building up.

"Tetsuji~ don't you want him?"

"Iie!" Tetsuji bit his tongue. He and Slenderman both know that was a straight-out lie.

"Then perhaps I should just finish him off before I move on to you," Slenderman suggested, moving closer to Yuu. Tetsuji panicked, his legs shuffling as he tugged against the grip on his wrists.

"N-no, please!" Slenderman got mouth-tear to nose with Tetsuji suddenly, making him flinch back.

"Make your choic-sss-e then…," Slenderman hissed, his long tongue framing Tetsuji's face. He watched the determination in Tetsuji's lust-glazed eyes, and moved out of the way, sweeping a hand towards Yuu. He'd given up on getting out of his situation and was just taking it now, his eyes weeping down to the tile floor.

"Let him go first!" Tetsuji negotiated. Slenderman debated his options, but allowed Yuu his freedom for now. Yuu yelped when the tentacle pulled out with a quiet 'pop' and he collapsed onto his stomach. Tetsuji crawled over and pulled him up carefully. Yuu hugged him with what strength he had left and straddled his friend unintentionally. "Yuu-san, I know I've not earned it up to this point, but I need you to trust me…"

"I heard him," Yuu whispered. "And I'd rather it be you than him," he admitted. Tetsuji blushed deeper, and noticed red in Yuu's cheeks. He glared back at Slenderman, who grinned wide.

"A few dripsss of my blood may have ssslipped into his blood ssstream," Slenderman hinted. "Jussst to help things along…" Tetsuji looked down and noticed how strained Yuu's erection was. It looked painfully hard, and Yuu involuntarily pressed himself against Tetsuji's stomach with a loud groan.

"Unnggg… Tetsuji, please…" Wow. Yuu sounded… sexy!

"Just try to relax," Tetsuji urged as he lifted Yuu by his hips and started to lower him down.

"Aaah!" The boys cried in unison. Even with Slenderman's preparation, Yuu was still so tight! And he slammed himself down onto Tetsuji, his body now a slave to the drug-like blood burning through his veins. Tetsuji responded by snapping his hips up to meet Yuu, now powerfully pushing into the boy. He placed Yuu on his back slowly and lifted his leg up higher around his waist.

"Yuu-san…," he sighed, allowing Yuu to adjust to his size before moving.

"Move, kudasai!" Yuu begged, pushing against Tetsuji. His stomach coiled with tension that could only be relieved by movement, but with relief came tighter coils of pain as Tetsuji pulled out and pounded back in, unable to control himself. Slenderman watched the boys, two tentacles wrapped around his length. One pulsed while the other pulled, and when he felt ready, he crawled over behind Tetsuji, unnoticed. "T-tetsuji-kun," Yuu tried to warn him. Two white hands wrapped their long fingers around the vampire's waist, and Tetsuji yelped and pushed even deeper into Yuu when he felt Slenderman enter him.

"I'll control the motionssss now," Slenderman declared, thrusting so forcefully that it sent Tetsuji deep inside Yuu. Yuu and Tetsuji moaned in unison as Slenderman drove their lust. The four tentacles got to work. One wrapped tightly around Yuu's neglected shaft, one joined Slenderman's length inside of Tetsuji, and the other two proceeded to thicken and fuck the boys' mouths. Tetsuji sucked hard on the tentacle provided while Yuu just laid there, providing vibrations with his loud moans and grunts of pain mixed with pleasure.

Yuu slid his hands up and down Tetsuji's body. He'd never realized that Tetsuji was muscular under that slim look. He had smooth abs, firm thighs, and he was bigger than his height and demeanor suggested! It felt so good, sliding in and out, and it fit perfectly- the lip of the head rubbed fiercely against some weird spot deep inside Yuu that kept making his breath hitch in his throat. Were it not for the tentacle almost gagging him as it pumped his mouth, he would have been screaming in pleasure.

Tetsuji sighed at the feeling of Yuu's paper-softened hands massaging and rubbing at his body. His tightness was driving him mad, though. He'd never been inside anything before, not even his own hand. The pressure all around his private was so painful, but it slid so easily with Slenderman's secretions that it stimulated pleasurable acceptance more than rejection. He wanted to kiss Yuu so badly, and he noticed his friend's glasses were still on. So Slenderman had a nerd kink and a bondage kink? No wonder he'd attacked Tetsuji so quickly…

"Mmmf!" Tetsuji cried to let Slenderman know he was close.

"Jussst hold a little longer, my precioussss vampire," Slenderman hissed, running a thin-fingered hand down Tetsuji's back. He let sharp nails dig into the flesh of Tetsuji's back, drawing blood in certain places where the skin was slightly thinner. Tetsuji arched his back in response, pressed in the middle of the two, and Yuu moaned at the changed angle and the rougher friction on his groin. He grinded and thrusted as hard as he could, also approaching quickly. Tetsuji and Slenderman could both smell it as Yuu drew close, his specific scent getting stronger. Slenderman restricted Yuu's release and focused on Tetsuji's pleasure, his long tongue sliding down Tetsuji's neck. Tetsuji shuddered, nuzzling into the wet, warm pressure. It slipped into his ear, sending shivers down to his toes and back up and slowing his movements.

Yuu protested, moaning for his release. "No, don't stop!" he pleaded. He was squeezed tighter by the tentacle, producing a sharp scream from the top of his lungs. Tetsuji was lost in Slenderman's torture as he scratched and licked all over his body.

"You may come, my lussstful vampire," Slenderman hissed, suddenly pounding into him with all of his strength. Yuu groaned, his hands scrambling at the tile floor as Slenderman pushed Tetsuji deeper and harder. The tentacle slipped out of Tetsuji's mouth, dragging dribbles of saliva down his chin with strings attached to the tip, just in time for Tetsuji to scream Slenderman's name as he released heavily into Yuu. Slenderman pumped Yuu a few more times and let him finish, spraying a thin white stream that landed on his chest and chin with shuddering breaths.

"Te-tsu… kun…" Slenderman pulled Tetsuji off of Yuu and held him in his all-fours position, gripping his hips hard as he roughly slammed into him repeatedly. Tetsuji was still high on his orgasm as the wet sounds and musky scents filled the room. Everything was a blur, until he felt that warm explosion inside of himself. To a body used to the freezing cold of undead immortality, Slenderman's warmth was heavenly ecstasy, and he collapsed to the floor in a puddle of sweat and cum.

Slenderman eased back to relax, wiping himself clean and grinning at the two young teens splayed on the floor, panting and exhausted. "We might have to do thisss again, my little playthingssss…" He licked Tetsuji clean, earning a few guttural moans from the half-conscious boy. Then, his mouth sealed shut. His face was professional, blank white, and all he had to do was zip up his pants. He lifted Tetsuji into a cradle of two tentacles and his arms, holding him gently against his chest, while the other two tentacles dragged Yuu's naked body by his ankles behind Slenderman. Slenderman threw Yuu through a portal and into bed, not caring if anyone found out about him and the abuse. He carried Tetsuji home and was careful not to alert the mother. Tetsuji would be getting up in only a few hours, but he knew the boy would sleep well now. Slenderman leaned forward like he could kiss Tetsuji on the forehead with his blank face, and then slipped back out of the window silently, just like the first night they'd met.

**Whatcha think! PLEASE FEED ME REVIEWS. *feed me Seymour~ (for those of you who don't get that reference, ask someone ten years older than you) I need to know if this wasn't long enough, if you've got ideas for a pairing, and how much you love me~! Your love keeps me writing. Thanks so much everybody, and don't expect chapter 13 anytime soon... I gotta think up more plotline...**


End file.
